Adventures In Avenger-Sitting
by ChelsieLynn
Summary: Nick Fury. Director of SHIELD. Leader of the Avengers. Babysitter? Loki's magic goes awry and the god of mischief accidentally turns himself and the Avengers into little kids. While Agent Hill and Pepper Potts are off trying to fix the mess, Fury is stuck watching over the kids, keeping them out of trouble. But, is the super spy prepared for this?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I was bored and couldn't sleep... this idea came to mind. I thought it'd be funny and something to do every once in a while as a stress reliever. This is just going to be a fun story and has no real plot so I'll update randomly and take suggestions. Hope you like!**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter One:

Fury was furious; no pun intended. He was currently leaning against the door to his bedroom in Avengers Tower. Pacing before him was Agent Hill and a very distressed Pepper Pots. The SHIELD director didn't know how it happened or why but it needed to be undone. He was not qualified for this kind of work.

"I'm still not sure I understand sir," Hill said. The look on her face suggested she thought Fury had lost his mind.

"I think I was pretty clear," Fury said. "Now I ordered you to the lab. Get our techs working on a way to reverse this."

"I'm sorry sir, but unless I see it with my own eyes, I just don't believe it." Hill placed her hands on her hips and glanced at Pepper who was now wringing her hands nervously. "Aliens I can believe. Other realms, that was a stretch but okay. But this? There's no way."

Fury ran a gloved hand over his face and stepped away from the door. "All right, Hill. See for yourself." Fury pushed open the door.

Hill's eyes landed on a scene of complete chaos. It was like Fury had contained a war zone in his bedroom. Tables were turned over, the bed clothes sprawled across the floor; but that wasn't the oddest thing. Running around the room, were several small children who looked all too familiar.

"Oh my god," Pepper gasped, peeking into the room over Hill's shoulder.

Running rampant around the room were the Avengers, plus Loki. Only, they weren't really the Avengers. Well they were; they were miniature replicas of the super heroes and their arch nemesis. In one corner of the room, a tiny Bruce Banner was coloring on the walls. On Fury's bed, a child-sized Thor was hitting a young Loki on the head with a hammer. Loki was of course fuming, whacking his elder brother with one of Fury's pillows. A crash from the other side of the room caught everyone's attention. Landing in a heap on the floor was a baby Barton; an arrow stuck in the ceiling with a rope swinging from it. He had obviously tried to construct a swing for himself and failed miraculously. Laughing from Fury's desk was Tony. He had taken apart Fury's alarm clock and had transformed it into a spring loaded gun. Steve Rogers, smaller than ever was running away from the tiny genius, his shield balanced on his back, protecting him from Tony's fire. Last but not least, sitting in Fury's arm chair was little Natasha. A gun was in her lap and she was cleaning it expertly.

"What?" Hill gasped. "How? I don't even…"

"I told you," Fury sighed with exasperation.

Pepper shrieked with despair and pushed past Hill into the room. She snatched the gun from Natasha and pried Tony's makeshift weapon from his tiny little hands. "You left them in here unsupervised? With… weapons?"

Fury shifted uncomfortably. "I am not qualified for this line of work."

"Work? They're children!"

Hill shook her head. "Okay, explain what happened again."

"Loki was up to his usual tricks. I dispatched the team. Something happened, I don't know what. Loki did some kind of magic and now they're all a bunch of kids."

"What are we going to do?" Hill asked. She stepped out of the way as Steve ran by, chased by Thor who had grown bored of picking on Loki.

"I need you to go to the lab. Get the techs working. Find a way to fix this mess." Fury answered. The director dismissed Hill then called across the room to Pepper. "Miss Potts."

Pepper looked up from where she was tending to a paper cut on Bruce's finger. "Yes?"

"I need you to do some press control. A lot of people saw what Loki did. If word of this gets out… I don't even want to think about it."

Pepper nodded. "But who will watch the kids?"

Fury shrugged. "I was planning to leave them in here until we found a way to fix this."

Pepper laughed. "They're kids, Nick, you can't just leave them here unattended. And… for god's sake, they're not just children, they're superhero children. They need to be looked after."

"What are you suggesting I do, Miss Potts?"

"Well, since SHIELD's biggest threat is also a five year old right now, I'd say it's safe for you to step down as director and look after the kids until this is fixed."

"What?" Fury gasped, the color draining from his face. "Me? This is vastly outside my line of work."

"Someone needs to watch them Nick, might as well be you." With that, Pepper left the room, already tapping away on her smartphone, tending to the damage control. She shut the door behind her, leaving Fury in a room full of children he couldn't hope to control.

* * *

"Clint, Clint." Fury hefted Loki over his shoulder. He had just pried the baby god of mischief off of baby Bruce who was crying uncontrollably. Now, he made a beeline for the other side of the bedroom where Clint was holding Tony in a head lock. "Barton, get off of Stark."

"But Furry, he made fun of my shirt," Clint pouted, tightening his grip on Tony.

"For the last time, my name is Fury, _not_ Furry." The director bent down and scooped up Clint with his free hand. Meanwhile, miniature Loki pounded his tiny fists on Fury's back. The god of mischief may have been only been a few feet tall, but his still retained his god like strength. "Loki for the love of… what is the matter?"

"Put me down you insolent buffoon. How dare you lay your hands on me? I am a god!"

"Loki, Loki," Thor had waddled up, the handle of his hammer dripping in slobber. "Be nice to the kind Mister Furry. He has so graciously allowed us to stay in this play room." As soon as he had finished speaking, he stuck the handle of his hammer back in his mouth, sucking on it like a baby might suck of a pacifier.

Fury repressed an angry growl. "FURY, not Furry. And this is not a play room!"

"Mister Furry, sir, can I go play with the pretty girl?" Clint asked. He squirmed in Fury's grip, trying to force his way down to the floor.

Fury sighed and dropped Clint down on the carpet. "Yes, fine. But keep your hands to yourself." He watched as Clint tottered off to the bed, where Natasha and Steve were pouring over a coloring book. Turning away from the miniature spies and the baby soldier, Fury plopped Loki onto a chair in the corner. "You are in time out. Hitting Bruce is not acceptable."

Loki's pudgy little face twisted into a pout. "He pulled my cape."

"Yes, but Bruce… Bruce has a temper. You are not to hit him. Understand?"

"You are beneath me foul creature!" Loki leapt up on the chair, a tiny horned helmet appearing magically on his head. He jumped at Fury who easily caught the god and placed him back in the chair.

"Loki, don't be a bad boy. I'll tell Father." Thor sat on the floor beside the chair, twiddling his hammer between chubby fingers.

"Father isn't here you dummy," Loki spat.

Fury shook his head, leaving the bickering brothers alone for the moment. When he turned to survey the rest of the chaos, his eye widened. "Natasha!" Fury briskly walked over to the bed. Clint was laying face down, crying. Natasha was on his back, sticking her saliva moistened fingers in his ears. Steve sat at the edge of the bed, giggling behind the coloring book.

"Mister Pirate," Steve said, scrambling to a standing position. He bounced back and forth with excitement while Natasha continued giving Clint wet willies. "Don't yell at Tasha. Clint pulled her hair."

Fury ran a hand over his shaved dome. "Clint, I said no touching."

"But she's pretty!" Clint whined. Then he yelled out in pain while Natasha bent his arm backwards.

Fury swept in and separated the two former assassins before either of them got hurt. "All right," he called to the room in general, "New rule. You are not to touch anyone but yourself. Understood?"

Little Tony stomped up to Fury. "You're not the boss of me."

Fury cocked an eyebrow. Even as a child, Stark was a pain in the ass. "Do you want to join Loki in time out?"

From across the room, Loki called out. "I will escape from this vile prison!" His voice was muffled as he was wrestling Thor on the chair. The young god of thunder was trying desperately to hold Loki in place.

"No, brother, you must serve your punishment."

Tony made a face. "And sit with the freaks? No thanks." He stomped back off to Fury's desk where he had formerly been trying to hack into Fury's laptop before Barton had tackled him for making fun of his purple shirt.

Before Fury could stop Tony from messing up his laptop, there was a knock at the director's door. Fury eagerly rushed to the door, opening it just a crack and sticking his head out. "Thank god, Pepper."

Pepper held up a hand from where she stood in the hallway. "Oh no. I've still got reporters to deal with. I just thought the kids might be hungry." With her other hand, she offered Fury a tray of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, chocolate chip cookies, and glasses of chocolate milk.

Fury huffed with irritation but took the tray. He shut the door and turned back to what used to be his bedroom. At the sight of food, he was nearly trampled by the tiny heroes and their archenemy.

"I require food!" Little Thor bellowed. He snatched a sandwich from the tray and began smashing it with his hammer before scarfing it down. Meanwhile, Tony and Loki were fighting over cookies. Steve had already spilled chocolate milk on himself and was crying. Fury sighed as he felt a tug at his trench coat. Looking down, he saw Bruce.

"Mister Furry, can I have another cookie?"

Fury was about to oblige when a sticky piece of bread smacked him square on the eye patch. He hear a small "Uh oh," from across the room and just saw Clint as he vanished under the bed.

"Clint started a food fight!" Natasha tattled. The other half to Fury's sandwich was on top of her head.

Heaving an exhausted sigh, Fury began to take control over the situation. He peeled the jelly covered bread from his face, then handed Bruce a cookie. Next, he separated Tony and Loki, giving each of them their own cookie, sandwich, and glass of milk. Then, he slipped off Steve's soaking shirt and pacified the distressed soldier by giving him a new glass of milk. He then convinced Thor to eat his lunch without smashing it into the carpet before he finally pried Clint out from under the bed and made him apologize to Natasha. It took far longer than it should have, but finally, all of the Avengers and Loki were seated quietly, eating their lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites! I'm glad you like this. I'm still open to suggestions. Hope you like.**

**I own nothing, including Beauty and the Beast.**

Chapter Two:

After the insanity that was lunch, Fury had calmed the children down enough for a movie. It took him a while to search through his DVD library to find something child appropriate. He had finally found a Disney movie that he wasn't quite sure ended up in his collection; Beauty and the Beast. He put the disk into his laptop. That in itself was an adventure. Whatever Tony had done to the thing, it had locked Fury out. It took a lot of yelling, bribing, and crying (mostly on Fury's part), before the SHEILD director finally convinced the young genius to fix the computer.

Once the movie was playing, Fury set the laptop on the floor and spread out a blanket for the kids to sit on. Their little minds were transfixed by the video. Fury snatched his opportunity for a nap. Sitting in the armchair that had been designated as the time out corner, Fury shut his eye for a much needed break.

Back at the makeshift theater, things were actually under control. Bruce and Steve were sprawled out on their stomachs, heads resting on their arms. Clint was subtly edging closer to Natasha who, surprisingly, was interested in the movie. Thor, hammer lodged in his mouth, was sitting wide eyed, gazing at the Disney princess. Next to him sat Loki who was practically bored to tears. He amused himself by tying together the shoelaces of Tony, who was a zonked out as Fury.

Halfway through the movie, the kids, being typical kids, lost interest. Clint was the first to express his displeasure.

"This is booooring," he whined. "She's not even pretty."

Little Natasha rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Clint."

"Yes! How dare you speak of the lady in such a manor?" Thor jumped up and waved his drool drenched hammer in Clint's face. "I challenge you to a duel! I shall defend the fair maiden's honor."

Now Loki was the one rolling his eyes. "Oh boy. Here we go."

Clint jumped up at the challenge. "Fine."

With that, the two young Avengers jumped on each other. Clint pulled on Thor's long hair whilst the miniature god hit Clint in the stomach with his hammer.

"Guys!" Steve said, tearing his eyes away from the movie. "Stop it. Mister Furry said no touching."

The ruckus had woken Tony. "Steve, you're such a goodie two shoes."

Bruce jumped up to Steve's defense, dodging Clint's shoe which had come off in the scuffle. "Tony, you're a bad boy. We hafta listen to the pirate man."

Tony stood up to challenge Bruce and promptly fell flat on his face. Loki snickered. Natasha reached over and pulled his hair. "That was mean, Loki."

Loki rubbed the back of his head and pushed Natasha to the floor. "It was funny."

Steve stomped over to Loki. His little hands were on his hips and his face displayed the most adorable expression of anger. "Loki! You don't hit girls."

Tony disentangled his shoelaces and sat up. "Then why is Barton hitting Thor?"

Thor broke away from Clint to throw his hammer at Tony. The five year old billionaire toppled backwards into Loki. Sitting back up, Tony giggled. "Sorry Loki. I know I'm not supposed to hit girls."

Loki stuck his finger in his mouth, wetted it with saliva and then deposited it in Tony's ear. Tony shrieked, not like a little boy but like a little girl. Loki fell over, laughing so hard his cheeks were turning red. Steve bent down and pinched Loki on the cheek.

"Stop being a bully!"

Loki brushed Steve away. "Stop being a sissy."

Bruce, who had had enough of the situation, was beginning to look green. And it wasn't because he was sick. It was an odd sight, watching little Bruce Banner transform into a little Hulk. His tiny shirt and pants ripped of his body, leaving him standing in X-men training pants.

He growled, but it didn't sound very threatening; like a lion cub trying to roar. "Hulk wants to watch movie! Be quiet!"

Thankfully, before matters could escalate further, Fury woke up. "What in the hell is going on?"

Steve's blushed and covered his mouth with his hands. "Mister Furry! You said a bad word!"

Fury face-palmed and groaned. "I'm sorry, Steve. Now will someone please tell me what's going on and why Banner is in his underwear?"

An embarrassed looking Bruce, having just returned to his normal child form, scampered under Fury's bed before anyone else could see him naked.

"Hey!" Clint stamped his foot. "If he's not wearing clothes, I don't want to either." Clint pulled his shirt off and twirled it above his head before running around the room, screaming like a banshee.

Natasha scrunched up her nose and frowned. "Mister Fury, Clint and Thor were fighting over Princess Bell's honor. Loki was being a bully and Steve tried to stop him. Tony's just dumb."

"Tattletale," Loki and Tony said in unison.

Fury heaved a sigh. _Well, time to take control of the situation._ As Clint ran by, he snatched the little archer up and thrust the shirt back over his head. He plopped Clint on his bed, then located Bruce.

"Bruce, you need to come out from under the bed."

"No!" Pouted the tiny doctor. "Tasha will see my underpants."

Fury sighed. It sounded more like a growl. Bruce started crying. "Now you're mad at meeeee!"

"I am not mad, Bruce. Come out of there so I can find you some new clothes."

Bruce reluctantly crawled out and wrapped himself in a blanket. Fury picked him up and put him on the bed next to Clint.

He was glad Steve and Natasha had enough sense to calmly climb up on the bed as well and seat themselves quietly on Bruce's other side. So, Fury turned to take control over Loki, Tony, and Thor. Thor was still going on about how Bell's honor needed to be defended.

"Thor, she isn't real," Fury explained. "It's just a movie."

Thor's blue eyes widened and began to fill with tears. "She… she's just pretend."

Fury nodded, oblivious to the waterworks that were quickly approaching.

Thor burst into tears. Loki attempted to hide his snicker, but couldn't. Tony was also laughing.

Fury swore under his breath before scooping up Thor. "Thor, please stop crying. She's… um… she's real she just…" A thought struck Fury. "She is in a different realm. Very far from here."

Thor sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Oh. Okay. Can we visit her?"

Fury gritted his teeth, fighting back the stress. "Maybe later." He deposited Thor on the bed, then turned to Loki and Tony. "You two, you need to behave."

Loki rolled his eyes and Tony scoffed.

"I mean it," Fury said. "Otherwise you'll be in time out." He snatched Tony up with one arm and Loki up with the other. "I have to go find Bruce some new clothes. Everyone sit on here and don't move until I get back."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Omg guys! I'm sooo glad I'm not the only one who thinks this is funny, haha. Thanks so much. To those also reading Fire and Ice, that should be updated this weekend too (I finally have a break from school work). It has also been suggested that I add Waverly to this story... I thought about it but wasn't sure if I should. If more of you would like to see her in this story, let me know in a review and I'll work out a way to put her in the story. I hope you enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter Three:

Approximately, three and a half seconds after Fury shut the door, Tony proceeded to blatantly disobey the SHIELD director's orders and jump off of the bed.

"Tony," Steve said, frowning. "Furry said to stay here."

Tony turned around and stuck his tongue out at Steve. "He's not my daddy. He can't tell me what to do. 'Sides, I want my suit."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "You can't fit in it, you're too little."

Loki snickered. "Except for his head. He's still got a big head."

Thor punched Loki in the arm and the force sent the mini god of mischief flying to the floor. "You shall not make fun of my friends, Loki! Mother taught you to be nice."

Loki scrambled back up to his feet. "I do what I want."

Tony crossed his little arms. "Yeah. Me too. Let's go Loki."

"What?" Loki asked, his little face twisted in the most adorable expression of confusion.

"You can drive the legs. Tasha's right, I can't fit in the suit by myself."

Loki thought for a moment. He didn't take long to decide. Operating Iron Man… or rather Iron Boy's legs would be a great way to cause some mischief. Loki followed Tony to Fury's bedroom door.

Little Bruce poked his head out from his oversized blanket toga. "Guys, Furry said stay here."

"Come on Bruce. It's boring in here." Tony drawled. Even as a child, his voice was laced with arrogance. "You can be the left arm."

"Really?"

"Don't do it Bruce," Steve said. The miniature super soldier scrambled up to his feet and hobbled to the middle of Fury's bed. "Tony just wantsta cause trouble."

"Sissy." Tony fired back.

"Tony, if I come can I be the right arm?" Clint asked. His round face shown with the enthusiasm only a child could express.

At this, Thor joined the band wagon as well. "I shall control the legs with my brother!"

"'Kay, let's go then." Tony turned back to Fury's door and reached up with his pudgy little hand. He was just inches short of reaching the door knob.

Clint, Thor, and Bruce jumped off the bed, Bruce tripping over the blanket he clutched around his waist.

"I can't reach it," Tony pouted, glaring at the door.

"Lemme try!" Clint scampered to the door and tried in vain to reach the knob.

Loki laughed. "Shorty."

Clint pushed Loki down. "Who's short now?" Clint questioned as he stood on the fallen child god and tugged at the door handle.

The boys tumbled out into the hallway, Tony leading the way. Back in Fury's room, Steve and Natasha exchanged a glance.

"They're gonna be in trouble." Steve said.

Back in the hallway, Tony led his fellow miscreants towards his lab. The little super heroes and their arch nemesis tiptoed through the winding corridors of Avengers Tower. In no time at all, they had successfully snuck down to Tony's basement lab. Getting in was another story. The tiny genius balanced on Thor's shoulder so he could reach the retina scanner, which gave him access to the room.

The scan was accepted, but before JARVIS opened the door, the AI's curiosity got the better of him. "Sir, though I have accepted your retina scan, my systems tell me your vital signs are quite abnormal. Is something amiss? My readings indicate you are five years of age."

Tony frowned and scowled at the ceiling. "I'm fine JARVIS. Jeeze."

If the computer could sigh, it would have. Instead, JARVIS opened the door to the lab with a 'woosh.' Tony scampered in and the others followed. Tony located the Mach 7 Iron Man suit, sitting on a lighted pedestal at one end of the room.

"Uh, sir," JARVIS said nervously. "I must say, what you are thinking can't possible work. The suit was not designed for more than one operator."

"It's my suit," Tony insisted, stamping a one of his little feet. "Open it, JARVIS. I get the head."

After a few minutes of arguing, Tony finally convinced Loki and Thor to get on all fours so that the young billionaire could climb up to the head of Iron Man. Then, before Loki could object, Thor also used his younger brother as a step stool to clamber into one of the suits arm. The mini god of thunder then pulled Bruce up to man the other arm.

"Hey!" Clint objected, hands on his hips. "Tony said I could be a arm."

Iron Man's faceplate slid down over Tony's tiny head. "Quit crying, you baby. Just get in a leg."

Clint huffed and stomped over to the suit. He followed Loki and the two remaining kids took their places in Iron Man's legs.

Tony fiddled around inside the helmet for a few minutes, and then, without warning, the suit took off. Thor squealed with delight. Clint laughed like a maniac. Bruce looked like he was going to throw up his lunch.

"Are you sure you know howta work dis thing?" Loki called from Iron Man's left boot.

In the head, Tony shrugged. "I dunno."

"Didn't you build it?" Bruce asked, clinging to the inside of the right arm for dear life.

"Big me made it. I don't 'member how to work it."

Loki sighed. "Great."

Tony attempted to pilot the suit. But, being a five year old, his sense of direction wasn't entirely reliable. The child-ridden suit crashed through the lab ceiling, right into the debriefing room on the above floor.

In said debriefing room, Fury was pleading with Pepper to go out and get Bruce some new clothes. Pepper was insistent that Fury run out to Kids R Us and buy the boy some clothes himself. She was just about to give him some money when Iron Man crashed into the room.

Pepper let out a scream and Fury swore. Then, seeing as the debriefing room walls were conveniently lined with lead, per Fury's specifications, Iron Man proceeded to break into various body parts upon impact.

The head stuck beautifully into the wall, Tony's squat legs dangling out of it. The arm containing Thor shot of in one direction, the repulsor beam in the palm taking out chunks of wall. Meanwhile, Clint's leg bounced around the room like a rocket powered pogo stick. Loki's leg managed to sneak out of the room amidst all the confusion. Finally, Bruce, his head lodged in Iron Man's fist, careened around the room in circles.

"You left them alone?!" Pepper shrieked, rounding on Fury.

"Bruce needed new clothes!" The director insisted, ducking as Thor accidentally aimed a shot at his head. "The kid was naked!"

Bruce zoomed by and his muffled voice called out, "I have my underpants on!"

Pepper face palmed and cursed under her breath. "You could have left another agent in charge."

Fury paled and stuttered before regaining his usual tough guy composure. "This is not my line of work, Pepper. I am hardly to blame for this." He gestured around the room.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll go get Bruce some clothes, you get this – " Pepper waved her arms around, "under control."

With that, Miss Potts hurried out of the room, leaving Fury to deal with the haywire limbs of Iron Man.


	4. Chapter 4

*****PLEASE READ AN*****

**AN: Wow! Its awesome that you all like this so much! I'm glad someone besides myself things this is funny, haha. Okay, so... for those of you who have read my other stories, I decided to put Waverly in this story for you. For those of you who haven't read my other stories, here's a brief bio of Waverly... Waverly is my OC. She is Clint's adoptive sister and works for SHIELD as sort of Fury's secretary. In my story 'Loki's Match,' she is sent to Asgard to keep an eye on Loki during his imprisonment for Fury. Eventually, there's a Loki/OC pairing. (That's all I'll say on Waverly in case you want to read my other story and get her full story.) If you don't like Waverly, I'm sorry, but this is my story and no one is forcing you to read it. Though Waverly will be in this story it will still mainly star the Avengers, Fury, and Loki so fear not! Enough of my babbling, I hope you enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter Four:

Fury watched Pepper leave the room and shut the door. Then, he ducked as Thor swooped towards him once more. Fury gritted his teeth to prevent himself from growling. "All right!" He yelled. "That is enough! Tony, shut it down."

"You're not the boss of me!" Tony yelled, still stuck in his oversized helmet.

Fury sighed and ran a hand over his face, a gesture he was doing a lot lately. Maybe direct orders weren't the way to handle this situation. Fury wracked his brain for memories of his childhood. An idea came to mind. "Hey, Tony," he said, trying to sound cheerful rather than angry, "How about you turn your suit off and I'll get you and your friends here some ice cream."

Bruce pried himself out of Iron Man's arm upon hearing the words 'ice cream.' Clint also toppled onto the floor, abandoning his pogo-stick of a leg. "Ice cream?!" They both said eagerly.

"Only if Tony turns off the suit," Fury answered, his voice teasing.

"Toneeeeeeeeeeee!" Clint whined. "Turn it off! I want ice cream!"

"Yeah Tony!" Bruce insisted. He stamped his little feet for emphasis.

Tony sighed and pulled himself from the helmet, falling to the floor. He sat against the wall with his arms crossed. "Fine. Only cuz I want some too."

"Good kid," Fury said. "Shut it down."

"JARVIS," little Tony mumbled, "turn off the suit."

"As you wish young sir." It was almost as if JARVIS was being sarcastic.

Slightly shocked with his good fortune, Fury allowed himself to relax a little. He walked over and picked Tony up. Tony squirmed at first, but eventually gave in and allowed the director to carry him across the room, where Fury picked up Thor in his other arm. Then, the super spy turned to the other two miscreants. "If you two want ice cream, you need to hold hands, follow me, and behave. Understand?"

Clint and Bruce exchanged a quick glance, then quickly grasped hands and nodded.

"Good, now let's go." Fury crossed to the door and kicked it open. He was about three steps into the hall when he realized he was down one child. "Wait a minute. Where's Loki?"

Thor wriggled in Fury's grasp and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes, Thor?"

"I think my brother took advantage of our chaos and left to create so misssif."

"Some what?" Fury asked, raising his eyebrow at the young god.

"Missif."

"What are you talking about, Thor?"

"My brother is the god of missif! He is off to cause some!"

"Oh!" Fury said with realization. "Mischief!" The director paused. "Oh." It had finally hit him. "Son of a bitch."

"Bad word!" Bruce gasped, pointing at Fury. Tony and Clint simply giggled.

"Adults are allowed to say bad words sometimes." Fury sounded ages older than he was, the exhaustion of the day taking its toll. He shifted Tony so he was more comfortable holding the young genius, then set Thor back on the ground. He unclipped his communicator from his belt, pressed the button and held the device close to his mouth. "Agent Bar- " He caught himself. Saying 'Barton' would no doubt just lead to confusion, seeing as mini Clint was standing at his heels. "Agent Waverly, report to the debriefing room. Now."

First, static responded to Fury. Then, "Yes, sir."

"Hey!" Clint said. His little face was stuck between an expression of confusion and an expression of comprehension; it was an odd sight. "Waverly's my little sister."

Fury let out a snort of laughter. "She's more like your big sister now."

A short while later, Waverly Barton arrived at the debriefing room. She was, up until this point, not aware of the Avengers' current predicament. Of course, he eyes landed on Clint first. Her jaw dropped. "What in all of hell?"

"It's a long story," Fury said.

"Is that… Clint?"

"Yes," Fury sighed. "The gist of it is this: Loki did some magic, something went wrong and now they're all children."

"Good lord."

"Exactly. I've been keeping them in my room while the techs figure out how to fix this. Hill is in charge of the operation. Pepper is out getting Bruce new clothes."

At this, Bruce remembered that he was still in his underpants. His cheeks turned scarlet and he hid behind Clint. He still kept ahold of the tiny archer's hand, for fear he would lose ice cream privileges if he let go.

"So, what do you need me to do? Babysit?" Waverly could barely keep the terror from her voice. The thought of being in charge of six little super heroes, plus their arch nemesis did not sound fun.

"I need you to find Loki. He wandered off. Take Thor with you, he might be able to help. I'm going to take the rest of these guys to my room and then get them ice cream. Once you find Loki, I need you to keep an eye on all of them."

"Is Loki a kid too?" Waverly asked. This time, she could barely hold back a smile. Her, for lack of a better word, boyfriend as a child? This would be interesting.

"Yes. Good luck," Fury said. And he meant it.

* * *

Thor was clinging to Waverly's hand as the two of them searched the tower, looking for Loki.

"Where do you think he'd be?" Waverly asked.

Thor shrugged his small shoulders. "When we was eating lunch, he said he wanted more cookies."

Waverly nodded. "We'll check the mess hall, then." Bending down, Waverly patted herself on the back. "Hop on. We can get there faster if I carry you. Just don't hold on too tight, I'm not a god."

Thor scrambled up onto Waverly's back and carefully placed his arms around her neck. "Of course not. You are a girl. Girls are goddesses."

Waverly rolled her eyes but smiled. "You know what I mean." Once Thor was secured on her back, she quickly took off towards the mess hall.

The mess hall was on the ground floor of the tower with a small kitchen attached to it. This had formerly been Tony's kitchen, staffed by the billionaire's crew of gourmet chefs. Once the tower had been converted into a headquarters for the Avengers and some SHILED agents, the kitchen was converted into the mess hall it was now. A few of Tony's personal chefs remained on site to serve the occupants of the tower when needed. Said chefs were currently cowering under the kitchen cabinets, bowls and pots over their heads. Meanwhile, Loki had abandoned the now powered down Iron Man appendage. He was now standing atop one of the kitchen counters, brandishing a mini golden spear. Blue sparks of magic sparked from the spear's tip.

"You pathetic mortals shall serve me cookie! The god of mischief demands it!"

"Oh boy," Waverly sighed. She allowed Thor to slide off her back.

"Told you," Thor said matter-of-factly. He put his hands on his hips. "Loki is being a bad boy."

"Okay, you stay here. I'll take care of Loki." Waverly walked briskly into the kitchen, her brain scrambling to find a way to take control of this situation. "Loki!" She called.

The god froze and turned to face the agent. He blushed and attempted to hide his spear behind his back. Apparently, little Loki was still infatuated with Waverly. "My lady," he said in his high pitched voice. "I just wanted to get cookies from these mortals. I shall share with you."

Waverly smiled and shook her head. "No, Loki. You can't bully people into giving you cookies."

"But I am Loki, god of mischief. Humans were made to serve me."

Rolling her eyes, Waverly walked over to Loki. "Fury is getting you ice cream. No cookies. Come on." She scooped Loki up into her arms and strode back over to Thor.

"But I want cookies!" Loki insisted. His lower lip jutted out in a pout and he began prodding Waverly with the side of his spear.

Waverly wrestled the weapon from his grip. "Loki, I said no."

In the agent's arms, Loki balled up his little fists and tears gathered in his eyes. "But I don't waaaant ice cream. I want cookies. I demand it!"

"If you be a good boy, I'll get you a cookie later." Waverly bent down and kissed Loki on the top of his head. "Deal?"

The little god blushed and wrinkled up his nose. "Fine."

"Good." Waverly shifted Loki so that she was balancing him between one arm and her hip. She held out her free hand to Thor. "Let's go."

* * *

Once all the Avengers, plus Loki and Waverly, were back in Fury's bedroom, order was restored. Waverly had managed to convince all the kids to sit around her in a circle on Fury's bed while she read them a story. Loki insisted on sitting in her lap. Just as Waverly was finishing up the tale of 'The Little Engine That Could,' Fury arrived with a tub of ice cream and some plastic bowls and spoons. A feeding frenzy that could rival a shark's promptly ensued.

It took a while, but after a lot of yelling, crying, and scooping of ice cream, Fury had served all the children. Bruce and Tony were eating their ice cream in a corner of Fury's bedroom. During the chaos of serving ice cream, they had swiped Fury's phone from his trench coat pocket. Currently, they were trying to hack into the secret files backed up on his phone.

On the other side of the room, Clint had finally convinced Natasha to sit with him. The two little assassins were eating their ice cream, exchanging stories over what their favorite animals were. Steve waddled over to them with his bowl and joined in the conversation, excitedly babbling about monkeys.

Finally, Thor and Loki were seated beside Waverly on the bed, partaking in their sweet treat. Thor had commandeered the story book and was admiring the perseverance of the Little Engine. Loki was eyeing Thor's bowl with a frown.

"You got more than me." Loki said.

Thor looked up. "More what?"

"Ice cream. You have three scoops. I only have two."

"Nuh uh." Thor said.

"Loki," Waverly said, sensing impending doom, "Fury gave everyone the same amount."

"Do not lie to me. Thor has more!"

"Heehee," Thor giggled. "That rhymes."

Loki set his bowl down and stood on the bed, holding his hand out. "Give me yours. It's not fair that you have more. You always get more cuz Father loves you best.

"But Father isn't even here," Thor protested.

Loki wouldn't hear it. He furrowed his brow and huffed. "I want yours."

"No. It is mine!" Thor gripped his bowl tighter and turned away from Loki.

The god of mischief pounced at his brother, trying to wrestle the bowl from the god of thunder's hands. Before either Waverly or Fury could intervene, the simple little brawl turned into an all-out battle between the brothers. Thor smashed Loki's inadequate bowl of ice cream with his hammer. Loki magicked his spear back in his hands and was casting spells at his brother.

"Loki." Waverly lunged at Loki but he danced out of her way. Waverly tumbled onto the bed. "Loki, I said be a good boy."

Loki ignored her and jumped at Thor. Fury swooped in to intercept Thor, who was charging back at Loki. Fury only managed to flail ridiculously whilst Thor took a running leap off Waverly's back and landed on his brother.

Loki responded by pounding his little fist on Thor's back while simultaneously trying to aim a spell at him.

Waverly scrambled off the bed and pried Thor off of Loki. "Loki, stop it or you won't get a cookie."

Loki had finally aimed a spell. It was at that moment that Waverly had lifted Thor off of the tiny god of mischief. So, instead of hitting Thor, the spell hit Waverly. Waverly dropped Thor and fell back onto the bed. When she sat up, she was crying.

Fury swore. "Loki, what do you keep trying to do that makes you turn people into kids?!"

"I want my mommy!" Waverly wailed. She too, was now a child. She balled up her little fists and rubbed her eyes while she cried.

"I want ice cream!" Loki insisted.

"Oh lord." Fury said. As if things couldn't get any worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! It's awesome! I hope you enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter Five:

It took nearly an hour of rocking Waverly, but Fury had finally managed to calm the newest addition to his team of children. Waverly's sobs had given away to hiccups and the hiccups had eventually given away to soft little snores. He gently placed Waverly on his bed, then removed the ice cream soiled sheets. Tossing the bedclothes to the floor, he turned to Loki who was seated in the time out chair.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Fury whispered, not daring to wake Waverly.

Loki frowned and crossed his arms. "I have learned that you are a big fat meanie."

Fury sighed through his nose and rubbed a temple. "All right. Ten more minutes then." He left Loki and returned to the other kids, who were piled around the director's laptop, watching another movie. Pepper had since come back from Kids R Us, and thankfully, having thought ahead, bought a few outfits for each child. Who knew how long they'd be stuck like this? So, currently, all the kids were dressed in footie pajamas, huddled around the computer screen. This evening's special feature? Dora. Fury had found this on Netflix and figured it would entertain the kids for a while.

Thor and Clint were transfixed. Natasha, Steve, and Bruce were mildly amused. Tony, however, was thoroughly displeased.

"The big red chicken is right behind her!" He said, pointing at the chicken in question. "Why does she need a map to find it?"

Clint angrily nudged Tony. "Quiet, Tony. Not everybody is a genie-us like you."

Tony huffed but shut his mouth. He had no desire to join Loki in the time out chair.

Fury knelt down on the floor beside the children. It was roughly eight o'clock in the evening. Fury was exhausted. He rarely got to go to bed so early in the evening, but with seven kids, he had an excuse to turn in early. "All right, guys," he said, closing the computer. "Time for bed."

"Awww. Do we have to Mister Furry? I wanna watch more Dora." Steve pouted.

"It's bed time." Fury said shortly. His tone left no room for argument; but children don't always understand tone of voice.

"I am not tired, Mister Furry! I shall stay awake a fight the creatures that come out in the night." Thor drew himself to his full height, which wasn't even three feet, and brandished his hammer.

"Thor," Fury said, even more sternly, "Everyone is going to bed. You can play tomorrow."

"What about Loki?" Natasha asked with an evil little grin. "He's still gots time out."

"Even Loki. It's bed time. Now."

The kids, minus Tony, heaved a collective sigh and trudged to the bed. They all clamored up and settled down beside Waverly on Fury's pillows. The director then transferred Loki from the chair to the bed, beside his brother. Loki promptly jumped up and crawled across the bed to lie on Waverly's side.

"I hope she kicks you off the bed," Clint said, snuggling up to his sister's other side.

"Enough," Fury said. "Sleep." He crossed the room to his closet and pulled out new sheets for the bed. After tucking the kids in and shutting off the light, he settled down in the time out chair and leaned his head against the back of the chair. Within seconds of closing his eye, he was asleep; and, for children who put up such a fuss about going to bed, the exhausted kids fell asleep as soon as the lights went out; Tony's chest piece acting as their nightlight.

* * *

Screaming was what woke Fury. Normally, he would have reached for his gun and identified the threat before neutralizing it with a bullet. Instead, he groaned and rose from the chair, stretching. The kids had awoken and were currently in the middle of a vigorous pillow fight. Steve and Natasha were crouched behind the tiny soldier's shield. Natasha would pop up at random intervals and whack her pillow at one of the other children. Clint, Loki, and Waverly had made a fort out of Fury's bedside table and they were each taking turns, darting out from behind their shelter to wallop their opponents. Bruce and Tony had teamed up, measured angles of trajectory and throwing their pillows at their foes. Meanwhile, everyone avoided Thor who had abandoned the pillows and was swinging his hammer around.

Fury put two fingers between his lips and whistled shrilly. The kids froze in the middle of their war. Fury put his hands on his hips and glared and the disheveled bed before him. "If you all clean up this mess by the time I count to ten, we can go have breakfast in the mess hall instead of being cooped up in here. Got it?"

The kids frantically nodded as Fury began counting. By the time he had reached ten, the pillows and blankets were back on the bed, though not as neatly as Fury would have liked. However, the director kept to his word. He lined the kids up, careful to put Loki at the front of the line, so he could keep an eye on him, and made them join hands. Natasha and Steve, the two most responsible of the children were at the end of the line. Fury knew he could trust them. Then, the director grasped Loki's free hand and let the kids to the mess hall.

While Pepper was out the day before, she also bought some groceries for the kids. Much to Fury's dismay, much of Pepper's shopping items consisted of high amounts of sugar. As if the kids weren't hyper enough. Fury managed to seat the kids all at a table, four on one side, four on the other. A slight argument broke out over who got to sit with whom. The result was that Tony, Bruce, Clint and Thor were seated at one side of the table with Natasha, Steve, Loki, and Waverly at the other. Fury then disappeared into the kitchen to retrieve eight plastic bowls and spoons. He gave each child their dishes, then vanished once more. He returned with a gallon of milk and a box of cereal. Once each child was served, he sat down himself to a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Mister Pirate Man?" Steve asked around a mouth full of cereal. "What are we eating?"

"Some cereal Pepper bought," Fury answered. "They're called Lucky Charms."

Tony promptly spit out his mouth full off food, showering the other side of the table with cereal crumbs and droplets of milk.

"What was that for?" Natasha pouted, wiping her face. Next to her, Steve's little face turned red with anger. Meanwhile, Loki plucked cereal out of his hair with irritation. Waverly was rubbing milk from her eyes.

"I'm not eating anything of Loki's." Tony said. He threw down his spoon and crossed his arms.

Fury groaned and distributed napkins to the side of the table that was bathed in Tony's half eaten breakfast. "Tony, what are you talking about?"

"You said we're eating Loki's charms."

"If these are my charms, I should get all of them!" Loki shouted. He stood on the bench and demanded the other children's bowls of cereal.

Clint defended his bowl as if it was his life. "No! I want these charms. They're yummy."

They aren't Loki's charms," Fury called over the increasing madness.

Thor also stood on his bench. "Loki, I demand you share your charms with my friends. You know what Mother said about sharing."

"I do what I want!" Loki stamped his foot before climbing onto the table itself. He snatched up Bruce's bowl, which of course was a mistake.

Little Bruce Hulked out, ripping the feet and tearing the arms of his footie pajamas. He too took to the table and grabbed Loki in a headlock. "Hulk want charms!"

"Lettem go!" Waverly shrieked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh for the love of..." Fury mumbled. "It's only breakfast and they've managed to cause a scene."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okie dokie (Loki) guys... I'm on Christmas break so all my stories will be updated soon and hopefully there'll be multiple updates for each story before I start school again. Since this story is easiest to write, I decided to update it first. Next chapter, the kids get to celebrate Christmas. A reviewer asked me to put Jane in the story so she'll be making an appearance. A couple of you have also made suggestions and I'll get to those once I wrap up the Christmas part (ha... wrap... no pun intended). Continue with the suggestions and as always, thanks for the reviews! =]**

Chapter Six:

After more cereal throwing, milk spilling, crying, and of course, Fury shouting, the breakfast madness had finally calmed down. Fury had convinced Tony that the cereal was not, in fact _Loki's_ Charms. He found that rocking little Hulk in his arms whilst singing 'You are my Sunshine,' soothed him enough so that he reverted back into the tiny Bruce Banner. That indeed was a sight. Several SHIELD agents who were also in the mess hall recorded the incident on their phones. Fury said if he ever found himself on YouTube, he'd break every one of their hands. Bruce started crying at this and Natasha and Waverly ducked under the table in fear. Steve stood up and lectured Fury about bullies.

Finally, everyone was calmed down, fed, and somewhat under control. Fury led his team of children back upstairs and to his bedroom. Surprisingly, with little difficulty, he convinced the kids to get dressed and sit quiet on the bed while Fury prepared a movie on his laptop. Meanwhile, Pepper checked in.

"How's everything going guys?"

Fury glanced up from his computer screen. "I'm sure you heard of the breakfast disaster. Never buy that cereal again."

Pepper chuckled. "Noted. By the way, you'll have to perform that song for me sometime. I heard it was quite the performance."

Fury glared at Pepper. "Miss Potts, do not mention that again.'

Pepper rolled her eyes. She crossed to the bed and sat at the edge. Little Tony scampered over and sat in her lap. He began lightly tugging at her hair. "You're pretty Pepper."

Pepper giggled. "Why aren't you the little gentlemen?"

"I'm rich too!" Even as a child, Tony's arrogance shown through brilliantly.

Fury stood from his desk and placed the laptop on the bed. "Movie's ready," he called.

"What are we watching?" Pepper asked. "If it's a movie I like, maybe I'll give you a break for a while."

"Something I found under the kids section on Netflix," Fury answered. "Thomas the train… or something."

"How about something more festive?" Pepper suggested.

"What do you mean?"

Pepper picked Tony up off of her lap and balanced him on her hip while she walked over to the window. She parted Fury's deep blue, almost black curtains (was everything Fury owned black?) and gestured out the window. "It's snowing!" Pepper said brightly. "The first snow of the season. It's finally starting to look like Christmas outside."

Pepper had said the magic word. All the kids, minus Thor and Loki jumped off the bed and ran to the window.

"Snow!" Clint yelled, hammering at the window.

"Oh boy!" Bruce said, bouncing with excitement. "Can we go play in it?"

"When is Christmas? Is Santa coming?" Steve was tugging on Pepper's pant leg, his eyes wide with excitement.

Fury groaned. He hadn't celebrated Christmas since he was a child. Presents, Santa Clause, the SHILED director and superspy didn't have the time for such childishness. And now Pepper had mentioned it to the children. Fury knew all well that Christmas was coming… he had hoped to avoid the insanity that would surely ensue. Strangely enough, right now Fury's favorite children were, dare he think it, Loki and of course Thor. The two were sitting on his bed exchanging confused glances.

"What is this Christmas? I do not understand." Thor asked, looking from Pepper to Fury.

"And who is this Santa of which you speak?" asked Loki.

Waverly trotted over to the bed and climbed up to sit next to Loki. "You don't know Santa?!"

Loki shook his head.

"He's the most wonderfulest person ever! He brings presents to all the good girls and boys!"

Clint sniggered. "I guess that means Loki doesn't get anything since he's a bad boy."

Steve nodded knowingly.

Loki crossed his arms. "I deserve presents more than all of you."

"I still don't know what Christmas is," Thor pouted.

"It's the best time ever," Bruce said. "Santa comes Christmas Eve night and leaves us presents and we get to put up a Christmas tree and get candy in our stockings and play in the snow."

Fury heaved a sigh. Bruce's idea of Christmas sounded expensive. And where did they have room for a tree in the SHIELD headquarters?

"But why?" Thor insisted.

"Cuz its Christmas!" Tony shouted. "That's why."

"Mister Furry, can we go play in the snow?" Natasha asked, still staring out the window. It was sort of odd, really. The miniature assassin transfixed by something as innocent as snow.

"You don't even have winter coats," Fury said.

"Oh, no problem!" Pepper deposited Tony on the bed. "You guys stay here. Why don't you watch Rudolph? I'll run to the mall and pick up some winter clothes for the kids."

"What about my break?" Fury asked, desperation in his voice.

"When I get back, I'll take the kids out in the snow. I'm sure if I give Jane a call, she'll give me a hand with them." Pepper planted a kiss on the top of Tony's head, then bit everyone farewell.

"Turn on Rudolph like Miss Pepper said!" Clint commanded.

Fury sighed. "All right. Let me find it." He placed his laptop back on his knees and a few short minutes, he had successfully searched for and found Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer. He started the movie, put the computer back on the bed, then went to reclose his curtains.

"NO!" The kids, minus Loki and Thor who still didn't understand Christmas spirit, all shouted. "We want to see the snow!"

Fury shook his head an abandoned his curtains. The movie started and though it had been years since he has watched this classic Christmas movie, he still recognized the iconic songs. The kids were transfixed, even Thor and Loki. Fury settled in his chair to keep his eye on them but his mind was wandering. Would the kids expect him to get them presents? He didn't know the first thing about shopping for children. Maybe Pepper could do it. And then there was the whole deal of the tree. Would they insist on one of those as well? Hill and the other agents needed to figure out how to undo this soon. Fury didn't think he could handle a holiday with eight children.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! This is the end of the Christmas part, so next chapter we'll get into more shenanigans. Just a note, I know religion can be a touchy subject with people, so if this chapter offends you, I'm sorry. You don't have to read it but since I'm the author and this it what I believe, this is what's in the story.**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter Seven:

By the time Pepper had returned with winter clothes for the kids, Fury had gone through Rudolph, Frosty the Snowman, and Santa Claus is Coming to Town. The kids were now thoroughly overjoyed that Christmas was on its way. Even Thor and Loki were excited. If there was a good side to this new level of insanity, it was that the kids had stopped arguing and picking on each other. Instead, they were parading around Fury's bedroom singing Christmas carols. Fury wasn't sure which he preferred; the singing or the yelling. Before he had a chance to decide, Pepper had returned. With a cheer, the children descended upon her.

"All right! All right!" Pepper laughed. She went through her shopping bags, distributing outfits.

Loki wrinkled his nose at his green snowsuit and matching gloves. "I will not wear icky Midgardian clothes."

Thor was looking at his snowsuit with distaste as well.

Pepper turned to face the two Asgardian princes. "It's all we have. You'll get used to it." At that moment, Steve hopped over to Pepper, his feet stuck in his pant legs. She helped him fit into his suit, then helped a confused Bruce, who's head was stuck in his sleeve.

Fury begrudgingly stooped down and helped Thor and Loki get dressed. The two mini gods were befuddled by the zippers and Thor kept insisting that the gloves go on his feet.

Finally, everyone was dressed and ready for some play time out in the snow.

"I thought you were getting Jane to help you," Fury asked. He had the kids lined up behind Pepper, preparing to depart.

"She's meeting us at the park," Pepper answered. "While we're gone, why don't you pick up a tree and some decorations."

Fury groaned. "Seriously, Pepper? We're going to give them a Christmas?"

Pepper nodded. "They're kids, after all. It'll be fun!"

Shaking his head, Fury mumbled, "God help Tony if he ever marries you. I can't imagine him being a father."

Pepper ignored the SHIELD director. She led the children out of Fury's bedroom and down to the street where Happy was waiting with the car.

* * *

It was a short drive to the park. During the ride, Pepper led a Christmas sing along. Happy didn't know whether he should be amused or annoyed. Instead, he settled on astonished; he still couldn't believe that his boss was now a five year old. Once they got to the park, Happy helped Pepper with the kids until they found Jane.

When the astrophysicist saw the kids, her jaw dropped. "Pepper, I have to tell you, I thought you were crazy. Wow. I just can't believe it."

Thor pushed his way to the front of their small crowd. "My fair maiden!"

Jane giggled. "Aw, Thor! You're adorable."

Thor blushed and pulled the hood of his coat over his face.

"Thor's got a girlyfriend!" Clint teased.

Loki snickered. "A mortal one too. Haha."

Waverly balled up her little fist and punched Loki in the arm.

Loki frowned and rubbed his shoulder. "But you're not a normal mortal so it's okay if I like you."

Clint rolled his eyes. "You're a dummy, Loki."

"All right!" Pepper called. "That's enough. Why don't we build a snowman?"

And so, the kids began building a snowman. Steve and Thor rolled a giant ball for the bottom. Tony and Bruce formed the snowman's middle and had to have Pepper and Jane help them heft it up. Finally, Clint and Natasha made the head; it bore a strange resemblance to a certain Mister Furry… ah, Mister Fury.

After that, Pepper and Jane divided the kids up into teams for a snowball fight. It didn't occur to either of the women that starting a snowball fight with a bunch of super hero children and their arch enemy was probably not the best idea. On Jane's team were Thor, Loki, Waverly, and Bruce. Pepper's team consisted of the rest; Natasha, Clint, Tony, and Steve.

Jane hid behind a tree with Thor.

"I still don't understand," Thor questioned. "This white, fluffy stuff is our weapon?"

"It's just a game, Thor. We're not really trying to hurt anyone." Jane explained. She bent down and rolled up some snow, handing the ball to Thor. "It's just for fun. You see Tony over there? Sneak up on him and throw your snowball."

"If you say so, Lady Jane." Thor waddled out from behind the tree, clutching the snowball to his chest. Once he was close enough, he flung the snowball at Tony. The icy projectile hit the tiny billionaire in the back of the head, toppling him face first into the snow.

"Hey!" Tony spat around a mouth full of snow.

Of course, chaos ensued. It didn't take long for the children to abandoned their teams and begin hurling snow at each other, regardless of allegiance. For the better portion of an hour, it was everyone against Loki, until Waverly finally caved and joined the mini god of mischief. Then, the kids decided to gang up Pepper and Jane. It took the two full grown women a lot of coaxing, including the promise of hot chocolate, before the kids finally ceased fire. Pepper invited Jane to come back to the tower with them, and then everyone piled into the car.

* * *

"No, no, no!" Steve stamped his feet. "You're supposed to get a real tree, Mister Furry."

Fury kneaded his head with his knuckles. The kids had returned and Pepper felt the need to give them hot chocolate. Now they were all hopped up on sugar. The kids were scrutinizing the Christmas supplies Fury had bought. Apparently, he had made a mistake. He bought a fake tree and the kids were displeased to say the least.

Bruce was crying in the corner. Pepper knelt beside him, trying to soothe him before he Hulked out. "Bruce, it's all right. Fury will go get a new tree."

"What?!" Fury gasped.

Clint stomped over to Fury and brought himself to his full height, which was an intimidating 3'1". "Yes. We hafta have a real tree."

Fury sighed. It sounded more like a dog growling. "Fine. I'll be back." The director stomped out of the room. If things continued this way, he'd also need to pick up a large bottle of alcohol to help him get through.

Meanwhile, Jane sat on the bed with Thor and Loki, explaining Christmas. "A long time ago, a baby named Jesus was born. We celebrate his birthday every year on Christmas."

"He must be really old," Thor surmised.

"But who _is_ he?" Loki persisted.

Steve, overhearing the conversation, padded excitedly over and climbed onto the bed. "Jesus is God's son! That's why we celebrate."

"We are celebrating gods?" Loki asked. "Then I demand my own day of celebration!" He jumped up on the bed. "All you mortals will give me presents. And cookies!"

Steve sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "But Loki, you're not a _real_ god. There's only one real God."

At this, Loki pounced on Steve and the two tumbled off the bed.

Jane gasped and jumped off the bed to break up the fight. She pulled Loki off of Steve and hoisted the god of mischief into the air. Before she could issue punishment, Waverly stalked over.

"Loki! You be a good boy or no presents!"

* * *

Not too long after Thor and Loki finally learned about Christmas, Fury returned. He had bought a real tree this time, and the kids were overjoyed. The next hour consisted of setting up the tree in Fury's bedroom. The tree had been placed in the corner, then Pepper and Jane hung the lights. The kids then bounced around, hanging the various decorations. Last, but not least, it was time to place the star on the top.

"Who wants to put the star on?" Pepper called with a smile.

Fury groaned. He could sense what was coming.

A chorus of me's answered. Clint was hopping up and down, waving his hand in the air. Natasha stuck out her lower lip, using her little girl charm to her advantage. Waverly kept saying, "Pretty please with sugar on top." Bruce, Tony, and Steve were all competing with each other to see who could stick their hand up the highest. Thor, the little flirt, was trying to convince Jane he should be the one to put the star on top. Meanwhile, Loki snuck away and dove into the box of Christmas decorations. He located the star and crept to the tree before anyone noticed what he was doing. Standing on Fury's chair, he struggled to reach the top of the tree.

"Hey!" Steve exclaimed, finally having noticed Loki. "No fair!"

Thor immediately ran over to his brother. "Loki, I shall put the star on top!" Thor launched himself and Loki and the two mini princes began fighting over the star.

It didn't take long before Clint, Steve, Tony, and Bruce also jumped into the fray. There was lots of hair pulling, name calling, and everyone got whacked with Thor's hammer at least once.

Natasha and Waverly exchanged a glance. "Boys." Natasha sighed.

"Tell me 'bout it," Waverly affirmed, shaking her head.

Pepper and Jane couldn't help but laugh. Fury, however, grumbled before he dove into the fight and broke up the boys. He retrieved the star, holding it high above his head.

"All right!" He bellowed. "We will decide this fairly. We'll vote on who gets to put the star on top."

Voting ended in a tie, to no one's surprise; with each child voting for themselves.

Fury tried another approach. "How about we choose between Loki and Thor? They've never had Christmas before."

Though they didn't like it, the rest of the kids admitted this was fair.

"Okay, we'll vote again but you can only vote for Thor or Loki."

The votes were tallied as such: Thor received four votes, leaving Loki with a total vote count of… four. Fury sighed. "Do you think you two could put it on together?"

Thor and Loki looked at each other. Without hesitation, Loki shook his head but Thor nodded.

"Come on, Loki! We are brothers!"

"But I don't like you."

Thor huffed. "Loki!"

"Fine."

Fury picked up Loki while Jane picked up Thor. Each little Asgardian had a hand on one side of the star. Together they precariously perched the star on top of the tree.

Finally, they were done decorating.

* * *

Before Fury knew it, Christmas had arrived. He was awoken early Christmas morning by shrieks of delight. During the night, Pepper had snuck in and placed wrapped presents under the tree; acting as Santa. The kids had discovered their presents and were now running around the room, screaming with excitement.

"Can we open them, Mister Furry?"

"Please, please Mister Furry!"

"Yes, all right," Fury yawned.

In a flash, Fury's bedroom floor was covered with bits of wrapping paper and bows. Each child had one gift, even Loki. Fury still wasn't sure what possessed Pepper to buy him a gift. In no time at all, Fury had freed all the toys from their packaging and distributed them to the children. It was peaceful, actually; each kid playing with their new toy.

Tony had a GameBoy, which he took apart, instead of playing with, to make a projector. He was now making shadow puppets on the wall.

Waverly had gotten a baby doll. She was busy cradling the doll in her arms. Natasha looked on with confusion for a while, before she returned to her gift; a Nerf Gun. She and Clint, who had also received a toy weapon, were having a war.

Bruce and Steve both got coloring books and crayons. Bruce's coloring book had pictures of animals, while Steve's was pictures of super heroes; the Avengers included.

Thor had gotten Legos; which he was pounding together with his hammer.

Finally, Loki had received an Easy Bake Oven. Now, this would seem odd, but Loki was busying himself with making cookies and the little god of mischief couldn't be happier.

Fury didn't know if he was getting used to the kids or if he finally had lost his mind, but he was actually enjoying himself. It was like when he was a child. It was nice, not having to worry about evil villains or weapons contracts or aliens invading Earth.

Fury was most shocked when Loki waddled over to him. "Cookie?"

Loki then ran around the room distributing his cookies. He, of course, saved the best for himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I had a few requests so I combined a few of them in this chapter. I'll get to the other suggestions after this. If you think of anything else you wanna see, let me know! I was watching Big Bang Theory while watching this, hence Pepper's code name... I hope you like!**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter Eight:

New Year's Eve was fast approaching. Though not as excited about this holiday as they were with Christmas, the kids bouncing off the walls. If Fury was asked one more time if they could go to Time's Square to watch 'the big disco ball' drop, he might actually snap. To add to Fury's already dangerously high stress levels, Fury had been invited to a SHIELD New Year's party at an indoor water park/resort about an hour outside the city. How the director failed to realize his employees were planning this, in his opinion, ridiculous event escaped him. Though Fury was not the partying type, he desperately needed some time away from the kids before he began pulling his nonexistent hair out. Plus, his room was starting to feel like a cell; he needed to get out before he lost what little remained of his sanity. During lunch three days after Christmas, he called Pepper up to his bedroom.

The kids were eating fish sticks, huddled around Fury's computer, watching Blue's Clues on Netflix. Meanwhile, Pepper was reading over Fury's invite.

"Miss Potts," Fury pleaded. "I am not one for frivolity, but I need a break from this." Fury waved his arms around the room.

Pepper stifled a giggle as she looked around the room. The Christmas decorations were still up, though the mini Avengers had used much of them for toys, so ornaments and garland were scattered about the room. Fury's blankets and pillows were strewn about the room and tiny articles of clothing covered in crayon marks and peanut butter littered the floor.

"Here's a thought," Pepper said slowly, handing back the invitation to the director. "Why don't you go to this party, relax a little, and another of your agents takes the kids to the water park?"

Fury nearly laughed out loud. "All of them? In a water park?"

"I think it'll be fun. I can go too and help out."

Heaving a sigh, Fury felt too exhausted to argue. "All right. Fine. I'll see if Coulson can take them."

* * *

"Boss, I, uh, I don't think I'm suited for this line of work."

Agent Coulson and Director Fury were standing in the doorway of Fury's bedroom. Lunch was over so the kids were running about the room. Clint and Natasha had started a war with their Nerf guns. It was the too child assassins against everyone else; except for little Loki and Waverly. They were in a corner of the room, sharing mini cupcakes Loki had made with his Easy Bake Oven.

"You essentially baby sat Stark after we found him in that donut shop. This is… along the same lines."

Coulson cocked an eyebrow. "There're eight of them and they're _actual_ children. And one of them is Loki." At that moment, a Nerf dart flew across and stuck itself to the middle of Coulson's forehead. Coulson plucked the dart off his head and handed it down to an eager Clint who needed to 'reload before the 'emeny' could recover.'

"Miss Potts will assist you," Fury said persuasively. "I trust no one more for this job."

Though Coulson dreaded the thought of babysitting seven tiny super heroes and their mortal enemy, he always trusted Fury's judgment. He wasn't about to turn down one of Fury's requests just because he was a little nervous. "All right, sir. I'll do it."

It was a struggle for Fury to contain his gratitude and relief. "Thank you Agent Coulson. I'll have Pepper meet with you to, uh, make arrangements for the… water park."

This was clearly one of the strangest mission assignments Coulson had ever received.

* * *

The morning of December 31st was upon SHILED in the blink of an eye. Avengers Tower was still buzzing with activity (not everyone had the day off to celebrate), Fury was packing a duffel bag for his night's stay at the resort, and Pepper was gathering things that the kids would need for their stay.

"If anyone asks," Fury began for what must have been the tenth time in as many minutes.

"I know," Pepper insisted. She looked up from the suitcase she was packing with tiny swimsuits and pool towels. "I run an orphanage and took the kids for a holiday. The reservations are under Amy Ferafowler, which is me. Agent Coulson is my brother, Fred, who's helping me with the kids. I've got this under control, Nick. I've had to cover up many of Tony's shenanigans before. Don't worry. I mean, everything was fine when Jane and I took the kids to the park."

Fury zipped up his bag. "I guess you're right." He handed Pepper a cell phone. "My number is speed dial one. Cal if you need me."

"Got it." Pepper took the phone and slipped it into the back pocket of her jeans.

"And Pepper." Fury swung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door. "Don't need me."

Pepper rolled her eyes but smiled. "Sure thing, Director Fury."

Just as Fury left his room for his kid free evening, a crash jolted Pepper's attention to the other side of the room. Coulson, who was getting the kids dressed and ready to go, was laying on the floor, a tiny snow boot jammed onto his fist and a winter coat covering his face. At his feet, Thor and Bruce were attempting to pry the agent's shoes off, seemingly to tickle Coulson's feet. Meanwhile, Loki was standing on Coulson's chest proclaiming that he had beaten the 'vile mortal.' Steve was trying to pull Loki off of Coulson by tugging on the tiny god of mischief's cape. Tony and Clint were riffling through Agent Coulson's jacket pocket, looking for his cell phone. Last but not least, Waverly and Natasha were standing nearby, dressed and ready to go, shaking their heads.

"Miss Potts," Coulson's voice was muffled under the pile of winter coats and children. "Some assistance please."

Pepper laughed but crossed the room and lifted Loki off of Coulson while brushing Thor and Bruce away from his feet. "Come on now guys, let Phil up. If you don't behave, we won't go to the water park."

A chorus of shrieks responded. "Water park!"

Bruce, Steve, Tony, and Clint proceeded to shove their little bodies into coats, gloves, and snow boots. Thor and Loki, still in Pepper's arms, both looked confused.

"I still don't understand Miss Pepper. What is a water park?" Thor asked.

"You'll see when we get there. It'll be fun."

Coulson climbed back to his feet. "Fun. Right."

In no time at all, Pepper and Coulson had herded the kids into one of Tony's more inconspicuous limos, driven by none other than Happy. Pepper and Coulson each had a duffel bag for themselves and the suitcase containing the kids' clothes was in the trunk. Once all the kids were buckled in, Happy took off towards the resort.

* * *

Checking in had gone rather well. Coulson and Pepper had dropped off the luggage in the two adjoined hotel rooms they had rented. So far, their cover hadn't been blown. Pepper took Waverly and Natasha in one room to change, while Coulson got the pleasure of helping all six boys change. Natasha and Waverly both wore pink tank-inis. Waverly's had purple polka dots and Natasha's had red stripes. Natasha looked down at the filly skirt of her bathing suit. She scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out. Waverly giggled.

"I like mine!"

Natasha frowned. "I don't like pink."

Pepper then changed into her swim suit; a modest two-piece considering she was here with Agent Coulson. Pepper gave Waverly and Natasha each a pool towel depicting a Disney Princess before knocking on the door that joined their room to Coulson's.

"Phil? Are you guys ready?"

"In a second." Coulson called back.

Pepper then heard a crash followed by, "Loki, just put them on! Thor did."

"No!" Loki's little voice responded. "It has flowers on it!"

Pepper heard Coulson sigh. "They aren't flowers. It Hawaiian… or something. Come on Loki."

After what sounded like a small struggle, Coulson came and opened the door. "All ready." Over his shoulder, Pepper could see Loki pouting on the bed, with his arms crossed. He was wearing green Hawaiian print swim trunks. Thor sat next to him, looking equally as uncomfortable in his matching red bathing suit. The rest of the boys were all dressed in similar trunks; Bruce's were extra stretchy in case he Hulked out, which Pepper and Coulson severely wished didn't happen in the middle of a crowded water park. Strangest of all was the sight of Coulson in bright orange swim trunks. Pepper had never seen the man in anything but a suit.

"Well, let's go!" Pepper said brightly. She gave the boys their towels, then led their strange group out of the room and to the water park.

* * *

"Now, you need to stay where we can see you. Don't talk to strangers and behave." Coulson gave orders to the children. But, kids being kids, they were all too excited to really listen. They ran off in various directions, eager to explore the water park. "Be nice to each other!" Coulson called after them.

"Why don't you sit at that end of the park and keep an eye out and I'll go over here?" Pepper nodded towards the opposite end of the park.

Coulson nodded. "Call if a situation comes up."

The indoor water park was equipped with several water slides, a wave pool, a lazy river, and a sort of tree house type structure with a giant water bucket at the top that dumped water every five minutes. Steve and Bruce took off towards the water slides. Finding the ones that they were tall enough for, the two boys began to race each other. Tony and Thor headed towards the wave pool, riding the manufactured waves in giant yellow inner-tubes. Clint and Natasha entered the lazy river to see who could complete it faster. Clint kept pushing Natasha's inner tube backward and shoving her under waterfalls. That left Loki and Waverly. The two walked hand in hand to the tree house and climbed up to the top.

"We do not have these on Asgard." Loki stationed himself at a squirt gun and aimed at little Midgardian children below him.

"I've never been to one before," Waverly replied. "Can I have a turn?"

Loki stepped aside and allowed Waverly to shoot down at the other kids. She saw that her brother and Natasha had finished their lap around the lazy river and were now climbing up the tree house. She took aim and fired at them.

"Hey!" Clint shouted. "That was mean Waverly!"

Waverly and Loki giggled. "That was fun." Waverly said.

Loki nodded. "You could turn 'ebil' with me and have lots of fun fighting your brother."

Waverly frowned and sat on the wet floor of the tree house. Above her, the bell signaling that the bucket was about to spill began to ring. "I don't want to be 'ebil' Loki. Can't you be nice instead?" Before Loki could answer, Waverly looked up nervously. "Let's get outta here. I don't wanna get dumped on."

Just as Waverly stood to leave, the bucket began to tip over. Loki grabbed Waverly in a hug and told her to close her eyes. The two little kids were hammered by water and Waverly shrieked as the cold water drenched her. By the time the liquid assault was over, Clint and Natasha had managed to fight their way to Loki and Waverly's location.

"Ewww!" Clint stuck out his tongue and faked throwing up. "Loki and Waverly are hugging."

Natasha slapped Clint on the arm. "Oh be quiet."

Loki blushed and pushed Waverly away from him. Waverly was unfazed by Clint's teasing and instead brushed her wet hair from her face.

"Do you guys wanna race around the lazy river?" Natasha asked. "They got inner-tube with two holes in 'em."

"Yeah," Clint said excitedly, getting over his disgust. "You two can share one and we can share one."

Loki smiled 'ebilly'… or evilly rather. "We will surely defeat you!"

The four kids bounded down the tree house and ran towards the lazy river. A lifeguard shouted after them and blew his whistle. "No running! Where're your parents?"

"I do what I want!" Loki called back. He then splashed into the lazy river and commandeered a two person tube with Waverly. Clint and Natasha followed suit and soon the two teams were racing around the river.

After several hours of playing, Coulson and Pepper and rounded up all the kids and herded them back to the rooms for dinner. Pepper ordered room service and in no time at all, a cart piled high with chicken fingers, apple sauce, cookies, and juice boxes was rolled into the rooms. The kids were all wrapped in their towels and wearing tiny flip flops. Pepper and Coulson distributed the food, before finding their own dinner meals buried under the massive amount of chicken fingers.

Watching the kids eat, Coulson turned to Pepper. "You know, they really aren't that bad."

Pepper nodded. "They're kinda cute, aren't they? It's almost a shame that we have to change them back."

"Almost." Coulson insisted.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: It's a little short. I'll try and update soon. Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows/etc. I hope you like!**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter Nine:

The kids had finished dinner. After talking to Pepper and Coulson, they decided to stay in the room and watch the New Year's ball drop on the hotel's flat screen TV. Thor, Loki, and Steve were all confused. None of them had seen the ball drop before. Thor and Loki, being from Asgard had never celebrated New Year's before. Steve had never really seen the ball drop either; the event having not been broadcast due to the fact that TV's weren't really around. Then, during the war, the tradition was suspended due to war time black outs. So, naturally, the rest of the kids were bouncing around the room explaining the event to the two princes and the super soldier.

"And then it goes boom! And 'esplodes'." Clint jumped off the bed and landed on Bruce, knocking him to the floor.

"Nuh uh!" Waverly argued. "It doesn't 'esplode'."

"Well it would be cooler if it did," Clint pouted.

"I bet I could make a New Year's ball that would 'esplode'." Tony then launched himself off the bed as well, tackling Steve. "It would go boom! And then red fireworks would shoot out."

Loki shook his head. "This all seems silly."

Thor nodded eagerly in agreement. "I don't get it."

"It's just a celebration marking the new year," Pepper said softly, brushing Thor's still damp hair from his face. "There's music and people cheer and celebrate."

"Yeah," Waverly hobbled over. "And then boys give kisses to pretty girls." She smiled slyly and got up on her tiptoes and leaned in towards Loki.

"Blech," Clint stuck his tongue out. "Girls have cooties." Natasha promptly punched him.

Loki blushed and edged away from Waverly. "Um, why?"

Coulson, having changed back into his suit which was much more comfortable in his opinion, strode over. "There will be no kissing. Not under my watch."

Pepper laughed. "Phil's right. No kissing. You're all too little. Now, let's put you all in jammies."

* * *

After much fussing in which pants were shoved on heads, wedgies were given, and Tony attempted to put a pink princess shirt on Loki, everyone was in their pajamas. Pepper turned on the TV and found the station showing the ball drop. Coulson distributed warm milk (hopefully that would put the kids to sleep once the ball dropped). It was only a few minutes to midnight. Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Waverly, and Tony bounced excitedly. Thor, Loki, and Steve still didn't see what the big deal was about. The kids watched as Taylor Swift performed on stage.

"She's pretty," Clint said.

"I thought girls had cooties." Natasha pointed out.

Clint blushed and refrained from further comments about girls.

The countdown had begun. Bruce and Tony jumped up and began shouting out along with the TV. "Thirty, twenty nine, twenty eight, twenty seven."

Waverly and Natasha jumped up and the four began prancing around the room. "Twenty one, twenty, nineteen."

After exchanging a glance with Loki, Thor began counting down, though he didn't really know why he was doing it. Clint and Steve joined in and after some coaxing, Pepper got Coulson to chime in as well. Finally, Loki joined in.

"Ten, nine, eight."

Loki didn't exactly join in. "Forty two, ninety eight, seventeen."

"Five, four."

"Eleven. Eight one."

"Three. Two. One."

Clint yelled, "BLAST OFF!"

Natasha, Waverly, Pepper, and Bruce yelled, "Happy New Year!"

Loki yelled out a random number. Thor didn't get why everyone was yelling.

Tony yelled, "FIRE!"

Coulson didn't join in. He couldn't remember the last time he shouted 'Happy New Year,' but it felt odd yelling. He didn't want to look foolish. He was a SHEILD agent for crying out loud.

It took Coulson a while to calm everyone down, even Pepper, but finally everyone was quieted back down. Pepper convinced the kids it was bed time. She took Waverly and Natasha and tucked them into one of the beds in her room, then helped Coulson tuck in the boys in the adjoining room. Because Coulson took up one bed on his own and there were so many little boy super heroes/villain, Pepper took Steve and Bruce (she knew they would behave) and tucked them in beside Waverly and Natasha. Finally, Pepper got into bed herself.

"Good night," she called.

Waverly, Natasha, Bruce, and Steve answered with, "Night!" and Pepper heard the muffled responses from Coulson's room.

* * *

They had only been asleep for a few hours. It was around three in the morning when a scream woke everyone up. Coulson burst into Pepper's room, gun held aloft, while Pepper switched on the lights, clutching her comforter around her.

"What's going on?"

In the bed next to her, she saw two teenage girls huddling behind their pillows. There was a teenage boy sprawled out on the floor at the foot of the bed and another was poking his head up from the other side of the bed. The forms of four other teenagers huddled behind Coulson.

"What the hell is going on?" The redheaded teenager on the bed asked.

Beside her, a brunette looked scared and confused.

It took a second for everyone's minds to process what had happened.

"For the love of Odin, my magic is wearing off." Behind Coulson, a boy who looked to be about sixteen spoke. He had long, sleek black hair and bright green eyes. There was no mistaking the boy for a teenage Loki.

"Come again?" Pepper asked.

"Whatever magic that backfired and turned us into children is wearing off… but not completely." Loki explained. "It appears as if we are what Midgardians class teenagers."

"Ugh!" Waverly fell back on the bed. "Like I really want to go through puberty again with you all around!"

The disheveled boy at the end of the girls' bed was Bruce. He sat up and rubbed his head. "Who kicked me off the bed?"

Natasha mumbled. "Sorry. I woke up with a strange guy in my bed. Can you blame me."

Steve was the fallen teenager on the other side of the bed. He got back to his feet and was horrified to find himself back in his scrawny body. "Great. I'm a wimp again."

Tony laughed. "I think I shoved guys like you into lockers."

Thor pushed his way into the room. "Loki, why aren't we changed fully back."

Loki shrugged. "I don't know. I don't even know how I turned us into children. I assume, given time, we will all age back to normal."

"Great," Coulson said. "Just what I wanted. To be chaperone to a bunch of super hero teenagers and their arch enemy."

Pepper pulled out the cell phone Fury had given her. "I think this qualifies as an emergency."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Yay for teenage shenanigans! This part is based off of something one of my friends actually did in high school. Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/follows/etc. I hope you like.**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter Ten:

Fury was in a deep sleep. He was dreaming that a miniature Loki had him tied up in strings and was making him dance like a puppet while his team sat by in diapers and laughed. It was a horrible nightmare. Fury was almost happy the sound of his cell phone ringing on the hotel nightstand beside his bed woke him up. But then he saw the caller ID. It was the number of the emergency phone he had given to Pepper.

"What now?" The director mumbled. He accepted the call and put the phone to his ear. "Yes, Miss Potts?"

"Uh, director, you should probably come and see this."

"I'm sure whatever it is, Agent Coulson can handle it." Fury heard static as the phone was transferred from Pepper to Coulson.

"Sir, this is urgent."

What Fury heard next almost made him pass out. His stomach did indeed flip over with dread.

"Oh come on Phil. This ain't urgent. It's a party."

The voice sounded like Tony's… but not as a child or as an adult. It cracked ever so slightly like a pubescent teenager. If his team had turned into teenagers, Fury didn't know how he'd handle it. Regretfully, he grunted, "I'll be right there." Fury changed from his black, flannel pajama pants and back into his usual black uniform and made his way to Pepper's room.

* * *

Fury almost turned back and just walked away once Pepper opened the door and let him in. The sight that met Fury's eyes was even more terrible than his nightmare. He recognized them as his team; Natasha's red hair, Thor's muscles, Loki's sneer, and Bruce's quite demeanor. However, they all looked like they should have been in high school. Steve was a scrawny sixteenish looking year old, who was currently in a head lock by Tony. The young billionaire still had his arc reactor in his chest, but his trademark beard was just a little bit of adolescent peach fuzz. On the other side of the room, a tall, thick Loki was arrogantly flirting with Waverly, who was nearly as short as she normally was and had freckles across her nose (Loki flirting was probably the scariest thing Fury had ever seen).

Upon noticing the director's presence, teenage Clint called out to him. "Yo, Furry," Clint flashed a cocky smile, "join the party."

Next to Clint, Natasha rolled her eyes. She looked like your typical high school popular girl; the prom queen. Only, she was as deadly as she was pretty.

To round off the insanity, Thor was flexing his muscles in front of the mirror. He looked like your typical jock. Though he was muscly compared to most teenage boys, he was puny compared to his former self. "This adolescent form does not please me." Thor's voice cracked. Next to him, Bruce cracked up laughing.

Fury turned to Coulson. "What the hell happened?"

"We don't quite know, sir." Coulson replied. "Something with Loki's magic."

"Loki!" Fury called. "Front and center."

Across the room, Loki arched an eyebrow. "You dare address me in such a way, mortal?"

"Cut the crap, Loki." Fury barked. "What the hell did you do?"

"I have done nothing. My magic has simply started to wear off. I suppose in a few weeks, given the rate and which we have aged, we will return to our normal selves."

Steve, having finally pried himself from Tony's grasp, gawked at Loki. "A few weeks?! I have to be like this for a few weeks?"

Loki shrugged.

"Ah ha!" Tony, who was now a good several inches taller than Steve, walked over to the former super soldier and gave him a noogie.

"Stark, will you quit!" Steve protested.

Clint sprinted across the room, launched himself off a bed, and landed on top of Tony and Steve. "Dog pile!"

"Ah, yes! A test of brute strength!" Thor launched himself across the room, his girth crushing his comrades below him. "Brother, come join us!"

Loki rolled his eyes. "I have no desire to wrestle with you and your vile friends." Thor reached over, grabbed Loki by the ankle and pulled his brother into the fray. Loki let out a scream that was far too feminine.

Bruce edged away from the mass of entangle limbs and stood beside Waverly and Natasha. From the pile of teenagers, they could hear Steve squeak, "Ow, ow, ow," and the mad cackles of Clint and Thor.

"Men." Waverly sighed.

Bruce snorted.

"Them. Not you. You're normal." Waverly corrected.

"Thank you."

Natasha frowned. "They aren't men. They're boys."

Tony pulled Loki's hair and the god shrieked.

"And girly ones at that," Natasha added.

Fury placed his first finger and his thumb between his teeth and whistled. "Hey break it up!"

Though the fighting stopped, the boys grumbled in argument. Steve and Loki, however, jumped up and joined Bruce with the girls.

Fury pinched his nose but he could feel a headache coming on. "All right, listen, new rules. You are to stay in these two rooms. Do not leave without Pepper or Coulson. You are to listen to every word they say. In the morning, we'll go back to the tower. And Loki, you especially, need to behave or I will lock you up so fast."

Loki laughed. "I would like to see you try. However, in this form, my magic is not at full strength so, for the moment, I will refrain from fighting your team."

"Whatever. Just… stay." Fury turned to Pepper and Coulson. "I am going back to bed. Good luck."

"Sir!" Coulson objected. "You can't just leave us with them."

"I'm sure you can handle it," Fury said, clasping Coulson on the shoulder. In a lower voice, he added, "There is no way in hell you can convince me to stay in a room with them as teenagers."

Coulson sighed, dreading the rest of the night.

* * *

Sleeping was out of the question. Everyone was too wound up by the recent turn of events. For the first hour of their time as teenagers, Tony had pestered Coulson to order alcohol from room service (the agent repeatedly refused), Loki and Thor had gotten into an argument (no one really knew about what, just brotherly, teenage angst), Clint had hit on Natasha until she finally gave him a bloody nose, Steve spent a good twenty minutes in front of the mirror mourning the loss of his muscles, Waverly tried to watch TV (she snapped at everyone and when Tony mentioned that it might be her 'time of the month' she threw the remote at him, and finally, Bruce attempted to read in the corner which only brought him teasing from Clint who still had a wad of toilet paper pressed against his nose.

Pepper and Coulson were at a loss. They sat next to each other on the floor, in front of the door, preventing the kids from escaping out into the hotel.

Finally, around five in the morning, everyone settled down. Sitting in a circle on the two beds that they had pushed together, the teenagers had begun a game of truth or dare. Meanwhile, Pepper has passed out on Coulson's shoulder. Coulson kept his eyes on the kids but tuned out their adolescent chatter. He had no desire to find out which one of the boys was 'the hottest.'

It was Tony's turn to pick truth or dare. Clint was the one asking.

"I pick dare," Tony said. "I'll do anything, I'm not a pansy."

Clint smiled mischievously. "Okay, I dare you to kiss Loki."

Loki, who was drinking a soda Waverly had given him (whatever that was) spewed the carbonated beverage across the bedspread.

Tony's face paled. "Oh hell no!"

"You picked dare, you have to," Clint insisted.

Natasha and Steve both smiled evilly. It was nice that Tony was getting a taste of his own medicine. In a sing songy voice, they both said, "Those are the ruuules."

"You come anywhere near me, I will hurl you from the window," Loki threatened.

Waverly didn't look all too pleased about the situation either.

Clint sighed exaggeratedly. "Fineeeee. I dare you to… walk out on the balcony in your underwear."

Natasha made a gagging sound. "Oh please no."

Tony jumped up. "You got it! Piece of cake. Cold doesn't bother me!" Tony proceeded to pull down his pajama bottoms, revealing a pair of plaid boxers.

"Oh my gosh." Natasha had seen a lot of horrible things in her life as a spy, an Avenger, a baby Avenger, and now a teenager again. Tony's underwear and pale chicken legs was by far the worst.

Tony strutted to the door that led to the hotel room's small balcony. He opened the door and walked out. Immediately, Clint jumped up, bounded across the room, and locked the door.

Thor, Steve, and Bruce were literally rolling on the floor with laughter. Natasha was shaking her head. Waverly was struggling to hold back giggles. Loki smiled smugly. Finally, Clint danced in front of the door, waving Tony's pants above his head.

Tony pounded on the door and yelled. His voice was muffled. "Let me in! Not fair. I'm gonna kill you Barton."

Coulson was tempted to intervene but Tony caused him so much trouble, he didn't see the problem in leaving the young billionaire out there for a few minutes.

That's when things took an even uglier turn. Tony turned so his back was to the door, bent over, and placed his hands at the waistband of his boxers. "Let me in or so help me!"

"Clint!" Waverly shrieked. "Let him in!"

Too late. Clint has hesitated too long. Tony pulled down his boxers, mooning the entire hotel room.

Natasha and Waverly both screamed. Clint fell over, Tony's pants landing on his face, he was laughing so hard. Steve and Loki's faces turned red with laughter. Thor was laughing so hard, no sound was coming out. Finally, Bruce whipped out a cell phone and began snapping pictures.

"This is going on the internet!"

"All right," Coulson stood up, which woke Pepper.

Pepper's eyes landed on Tony's rear. "Oh my goodness! What is going on?"

Coulson promptly walked to the balcony door and let Tony in. Tony pulled his boxers back up, snatched his pants from Clint, and shoved them back on. "Not at all funny." He punched Clint in the face, making his nose bleed again. Then he rounded on Bruce. "Delete those pictures or I'll give you a wedgie so bad even the other guy won't be able to pick it out."

Clint jumped on Tony's back and knocking him to the floor. "Take a joke, man."

Coulson whistled. "I think it's time for bed." He grabbed Clint by the scruff of his neck and hauled him off Tony.

"Come on, dude," Clint argued. "You can't break up the party."

"Phil's right," Pepper added. "I think we've had enough for the night."

Pepper sent the boys into Coulson's room. Without arguing, Natasha and Waverly shared one of the beds and went to sleep. That had no desire to be around the boys any more.

From the other room, the girls heard Tony and Steve arguing about sharing a bed. Loki was also protesting sleeping next to Thor. Clint was adamant that he wouldn't share a bed with Coulson.

"Fine," Coulson snapped, "Sleep on the floor. But if you all aren't in bed in five seconds, I will Taser all of you. I don't care if you're minors."

"Chill dude," Tony replied.

But the arguments stopped and soon everyone fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I know it's been awhile since I update but school has been busy. I have finals coming up so I probably won't be able to update again until I'm done with 'em. I dunno if I'll be able to update my Loki story, for those of you reading that, but we'll see. I think that's it. Thanks to all the favorites/follows/reviews. :) I hope you like.**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter Eleven:

It was only six thirty in the morning. That didn't matter to Tony and Clint. They were fully prepared to take advantage of their newly acquired youth. The two had ended up sprawled out on the floor and when neither of them could fall asleep, they had planned quite the eventful day. Loki, in for anything mischievous, joined in on the plan. So, while Coulson was lightly snoring away, Tony snuck over to the end-table beside Coulson's bed. In a matter of seconds, he had shut it off.

When Tony crawled back to his fellow cohorts, Loki looked at him with wide eyes. "How did you disarm that machine so quickly?"

"Dude, I just hit the off button." Tony snickered.

Loki rolled his eyes but bit back a retort. "Are we going to wake the others?"

Clint nodded. In the weak morning light, his eyes had a glint nearly as mischievous as Loki's. "Me and Tony'll wake up the rest of the guys. You wake up the girls and meet us down at the water park. And don't wake Pepper."

Tony was already inching over to where Steve was laying on the edge of the bed he was sharing with Thor. Steve was curled in a tiny ball, avoiding Thor's huge arms that flailed around as he rolled over.

Loki was just about to vanish into the attached room when Clint hissed back at him. "Lokster."

"Don't call me that," Loki grit his teeth.

"Whatever. Wake Waverly up first. Natasha might kill you."

Loki shook his head. "Thanks for the advice."

"I'm serious." Clint stressed. "She'll kill you."

* * *

A few minutes later, Loki rejoined his fellow conspirators with Natasha and Waverly at the entrance to the water park. Both girls looked disgruntled, their hair still disheveled from sleep. Bruce didn't look very happy either and Thor was yawning so widely, it looked like he could swallow a basketball.

Waverly glared at her brother. "You all woke us up to stand looking at a closed water park? The place doesn't open up 'til ten."

Clint shrugged. "Tony's idea. I just went along with it cuz it sounded fun."

"And what," Steve sighed, "Pray tell, is your idea, Stark?"

Tony chuckled. "Rogers, you talk like you're a seventy year old man. Oh wait, because you are."

Steve would have punched Tony, but he knew that would only cause Tony to retaliate and in Steve's current state, he was no match for the arrogant billionaire.

"Any-whos-its," Tony continued. "I figured, hey were teenagers again. Might as well take advantage of it. I'm sure I can break us in and turn on all the rides. We'll have the place to ourselves. Awesome, huh?"

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "You know this is like… illegal. And we're supposed to be the good guys. I mean, except for Loki."

Clint jumped in to defend Tony. "You do realize you're an ex-Russian spy. Who are you to tell us what's right and wrong."

Once again, Clint had a bloody nose. Natasha's attack was so swift, no one could tell she had actually punched Clint if it wasn't for the steady stream of blood coming from the archer's nose. Clint pulled his sleeve over his hand and held it up to his nose.

"Any-whos-its," Waverly said, mocking Tony, "We don't even have swimsuits. So you're plan's not thought out to well."

Loki stepped forward, dangling a set of keys from his fingers. "Not all of my magic is gone. Swiped these from one of the incompetent mortals that works here. Idiot didn't even see me."

"And what are keys going to do for us?" Bruce said.

Loki jerked his head backward. Turning to where he had indicated, the others saw the hotel gift shop. "I believe they have what you call swimsuits." Loki said smugly.

Tony smiled. "Ya know, Lokster. You're not all that bad."

"Please stop calling me that. I'll snap your neck."

* * *

Loki led everyone into the gift shop. After Tony and Steve had an argument about stealing the hotel's merchandise, Tony finally conceded to leave a note at the register, indicating that should any merchandise come up missing, the hotel should feel free to charge Stark Industries. So now, everyone was picking out a swimsuit that would fit their new adolescent bodies. The boys all had trunks within approximately five seconds. Waverly and Natasha were being a little pickier.

Waverly held up a blue bikini and showed Natasha. "I like it, but I'm afraid it'll show too much of my belly fat."

"Oh, you are not fat." Natasha said. She held up a black one-piece with slits up and down the sides. "How 'bout this for me?"

Clint, careful to be out of Natasha's punching rage, strode over holding up a skimpy pink bikini with sequins. "How about this, Tasha?" Clint winked and gave her a cocky smile.

Natasha looked more than furious. "You're a pervert."

After each girl went and tried on three suits each, the females of the group had finally decided. They rejoined the boys and headed to the still deserted water park. Natasha had finally decided on a black tankini with red accents. Waverly had also picked out a two piece; a shiny green thing that she no doubt was hoping would attract Loki's eye.

At the doors to the water park, Tony fiddled around with the small, electronic box that kept the doors locked. He rerouted some wires, pressed a few buttons, and with an affirming buzz, the doors slid open. Tony ginned at the others and took a mock bow. "That my friends, is genius at work."

"That is arrogance." Steve brushed past Tony into the water park.

It took the group a few minutes to find the master control room that powered the entire park. It took far less time for Tony and Bruce to hack into the various computerized machines. Within seconds, the rush of water could be heard as it flowed down water slides. With nearly crazed cheers, Clint and Tony ran across the park and jumped into the wave pool. The rest of the group followed. It was actually fun, having the park to themselves. Sure, they were breaking maybe thirty hotel rules, probably some state laws as well, but they were the Avengers. They deserved to have some fun time. Hadn't they saved the world after all? Steve brought this up, no doubt to put his guilty mind at ease.

"Excellent point, Rogers." Tony said, climbing onto Thor's shoulders for a game of chicken.

"But then why is Loki here?" Bruce asked. He was struggling to keep Steve aloft on his shoulders.

At the other end of the pool, Loki snorted. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be here now, Banner."

Clint ran by, running from Natasha who had her arms covering her chest. Apparently, Clint had snuck up behind her and tugged on the strings of her swimsuit top. "I'm going to kill you, Barton!"

Over her angry screams, Clint called to Loki. "Dude, I'm starting to regret being a teenager again."

From where she clung onto Loki's back, Waverly rolled her eyes. "Clint if you weren't such a creep there wouldn't be a problem."

A scream on the other side of the pool broke up the conversation. Tony was clinging to Thor's shoulders, laughing his head off. Beside them, Bruce and Steve had just come up from under water, spitting water from their mouths.

"Dude!" Steve yelled. "Since when is pinching my… you know… allowed in chicken."

Loki dropped Waverly in disgust and she let out a squeal as she fell into the water. Behind them, Natasha's face twisted. "You did what now, Stark?"

Tony, laughing even harder, dropped from Thor's shoulders. "It's not what you think," he managed. "I pinched Rogers' nipple. Jeeze, Steve. You can say nipple. It's not a swear word."

Steve blushed but dropped the subject.

Thor, always up for some competition, grabbed Stark under the arms and hoisted him back up onto his shoulders. "Who now shall challenge the Man of Iron and I to a match of this battle called chicken?"

Clint took a running leap back into the pool. "Oh dude, I will! Loki, be my partner."

"I most certainly will not." Loki crossed his arms and glared at the archer. "You so much as touch me –" His words were cut off by Clint grabbing him in a head lock and dragging him through the shallow end of the pool until they were across from Thor and Tony. Then, quite unceremoniously, Clint ducked under water, coming back up underneath Loki. Loki was quite displeased and the language that came out of his mouth was anything but appropriate. He did, though, steady himself on Clint's shoulders just so he could take Tony out and knock the arrogant genius down a peg.

While the boys were busy displaying their dominance, Natasha and Waverly headed over to the other end of the water park. There was a pool about three feet deep with various floating platforms scattered around the surface of the water, attached to the pool floor by chains. Above the platforms was a net. The point of this pool was to climb across the platforms without falling into the water. Natasha was eager to give the course a try. The teenage spy didn't even need to use the net. She leapt across the platforms gracefully. Waverly tried to follow, not so gracefully. She fell into the water with a loud splash and Natasha had to laugh.

Without the much more mature girls to supervise them, the boys had abandoned the pool and had broken into one of the snack bars. Clint stuck his head underneath the slush machine while Steve pressed the buttons. Thor was hanging into the ice cream freezer with a giant ice cream scoop. Tony was hording Mountain Dew. That left Bruce and Loki. Bruce was introducing Loki to the wonderfulness that was nachos.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the adjoining hotel rooms, Pepper was just beginning to wake up. She stretched in her bed and sat up, eyes still closed. With a yawn, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Well, girls, let's get breakfast and get ready for check out." Pepper opened her eyes. She saw that the door connecting her room to Coulson's was ajar. She looked over at the bed next to hers. The girls weren't in bed. Pepper jumped from the bed, wrapped herself in a pink robe, and ran into Coulson's room. Sure enough, the only occupant was Coulson.

"Phil!" Pepper yelled. "Get up! They're gone!"

With a start, Agent Coulson jerked up in bed. He was instantly alert and he scanned the room. Pepper wasn't lying. There wasn't a single teenage Avenger present. Coulson sighed. "Great."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Yes... it has been far too long but I had finals, and then an end of the year project, and then when I got home, I just wanted to relax and not do anything that involved the use of my brain, haha... But here's an update... we're getting into a whole new world of craziness so if any of you readers have a suggested, leave it in a review and I'll try to work it in. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Twelve:

"Banned from the waterpark! Fined two thousand dollars!" Fury paced in front of his 'team' plus Loki. Stationed nearby were Pepper and Coulson. All three adults had looks of intermingled rage and disappointment painted across their faces. It was around three in the afternoon. Pepper and Coulson had tracked down the teen Avengers. It was easily actually; all they had to do was follow the outraged yelling of the waterpark's manager. Once they had corralled the miscreants, they called for Director Fury, and then, after an hour of yelling with the waterpark manager and offering a load of excuses and apologies, Fury finally managed to get his team back to the tower.

They were in the mess hall, which was empty, lunch having been served several hours previously. Steve sat with his head hung low, like a disobedient dog, his face covered in shame. Tony and Clint were struggling not to laugh at the veins pulsing on Fury's neck and his poorly restrained… well, fury. Loki looked bored. The rest of the team had the look of typical teenagers being berated by a parent; indifferent attitude.

Finally Fury stopped pacing and pinched his nose with his forefinger and thumb. "You have left me no choice. It is clear you all need to be under c_onstant_ supervision. In addition, I have decided I will no longer be the one in charge of you."

Coulson and Pepper both looked like they wanted to object, but they kept silent and let Fury continue on.

"So, I have made a decision. I will join Agent Hill and our top scientists in the lab and work towards fixing this mess. Meanwhile, the eight of you will attend the public school two blocks down."

Jaws dropped. Tony's nearly reached the floor.

"Are you joking?" Clint exclaimed.

Fury held up a hand and continued. "Putting you in a school will mean, for eight hours a day, you will be under surveillance while I am free to work towards fixing this disaster. Agent Coulson and Pepper will also be free to deal with the bad publicity your waterpark stunt attracted. My mind is made up. You start next Monday. Pepper will buy some school supplies so you appear as normal students. Now, get out of my sight before I lose my mind."

Fury waved a hand, dismissing his team and Loki, but instead, chaos broke out. A swam of adolescent voices overwhelmed the SHIELD director.

"I am NOT going to high school with these freaks," Tony gestured at the team surrounding him.

Meanwhile, Loki and Thor exchanged confused glances, demanding to know what sort of prison this 'high school' was.

Natasha was listing off a string of reasons why this was a terrible idea while Clint kept repeating, "No way dude!"

Steve complained that no fiber of him wanted to go through high school again… especially if Loki was going too.

Bruce insisted that this was an insult to his intelligence.

Waverly finished off the complaining by stating adamantly that she was not going to go along with this.

"Silence!" Fury's eye was nearly popping out of his skull and he showered the Avengers with spittle as he yelled. "My mind is made up. You are going to high school. That's that." Fury whipped around, his black trench coach billowing behind him, and then stalked out of the mess hall.

Pepper shook her head and followed the director. Coulson remained to escort Loki and the Avengers to the individual rooms that had been set up for them. No one thought it was a good idea to confine eight teenagers to one bedroom.

* * *

On one of the upper most floors of the tower, eight rooms had been outfitted to house the teenage Avengers and their arch nemesis until they could be returned to their normal state. The teens were permitted to wander freely between all rooms on their floor but they could not travel to other floors of the tower. Agents were stationed at both ends of the hallway, guarding the elevators, to prevent the kids from escaping. There were only two other rules: when Fury said lights out, everyone had to be in their rooms for the night and no one could use their powers or hero/villain abilities. At night, Fury planned to lock the adolescents in their rooms to prevent any more ridiculous night time shenanigans.

Presently, the Avengers plus Loki had congregated in what was designated Tony's room.

"We _cannot_ go to high school!" Natasha insisted. She was sitting cross-legged on Tony's bed.

Next to her, Waverly sat with a dumbstruck look on her face.

Thor was sprawled out on the floor. "I still do not understand what this high school is."

"Yes," drawled Loki. He was lying on Tony's bed with his head in Waverly's lap. "Please explain this Midgardian high school."

Tony strutted over to his bed and kicked Loki off it. "I don't want you Asgardian weirdness contaminating my bed."

Loki tumbled to the floor. He ignored Stark's insult and instead repeated Thor's question. "What is this high school?"

Bruce sighed and then quickly summarized the American education system. When he was finished, Loki and Thor finally understood why this plan was Fury's was so ridiculously vile.

"I will not set foot in such an establishment," Loki sneered. "With more of you mortals? For the love of Odin, no way in any of the nine realms."

Thor wasn't pleased either. "This does not sound…"

"Fun?" Clint suggested. "Intelligent... a good idea. Fury is raving mad to think this is a probable solution."

Waverly elbowed her brother. "The probable solution would have been for you morons to behave yourselves."

"Right," Natasha agreed. "I can see Loki being a problem, but the rest of you should know better."

"Hey, goody-two-shoes 1 and 2, I seem to remember seeing the two of you in the waterpark with the rest of us." Stark retaliated.

"Us arguing isn't going to fix anything," Steve called over the chatter.

Bruce nodded. "I agree. And… as much as I hate to say it… I think the best thing for us to do would be to go along with Fury's plan."

"Are you insane?!" Clint grabbed Bruce by the shoulders and shook him.

With an eye roll, Loki pried the archer off of Banner. "You are an insolent buffoon. Turning the doctor into a pubescent Hulk will not help our situation."

Rolling his shoulders and giving Loki (Loki?!) a grateful glance, something he never thought would happen, Bruce continued. "It'll give Fury a chance to get us back to normal. With him breathing down their necks, SHIELD's scientists will surely figure this out in no time. And it gives us a break. We can just chill out and be kids one more time."

The group exchanged glances.

"Bruce," Natasha said, "Did you leave your brain at the hotel?"

"Come on guys," Bruce pleaded, "Let's just try it for a week. Maybe if we appease Fury for a while, we can get him to change his mind. We just need to control ourselves at school."

"Control ourselves?" Loki repeated. He laughed. "Look at who you're talking to."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry its been so long, I've been working on some original stuff. Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/follows! Next chapter I'll put in some of the requests so keep 'em coming! I hope you like!**

Chapter Thirteen:

It was seven o'clock in the morning. It was Monday. No one was happy. The Avengers, Waverly, and Loki were all huddled around the main doors to the Tower. Pepper was with them, waiting for Happy to bring the car around to drive them to school. It wasn't so bad for people like Tony, Steve, and Bruce; they had all been to school before and knew what to expect. Natasha, however, was nearly as nervous for this as she had been during her first ever mission with SHIELD. The kinds of skills Natasha had… well, she didn't learn them in a school, that was for sure. Loki and Thor were equally as ill-at-ease. The two Asgardian princes were dressed in jeans and t-shirts looking every bit like normal teenagers. Loki had a scowl on his face, clearly displeased with his Midgardian clothing. Thor was complaining about the outfit's lack of protective armor.

Pepper sighed. "Thor, there's no need for armor in high school."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Yeah, uh huh. Maybe not for guys like him. Guys like me, though, yeah I'll probably be living in my locker today."

Tony and Clint shared a mischievous glance. Pepper glared at them. "There will be no putting Steve or anyone else in a locker. Just behave, please. Or else Nick might actually have a stroke."

Before either Tony or Clint could promise to behave, a car horn sounded. Pepper glanced out the window and saw Happy waiting for them at the curb. "All right, go on now. Just try not to destroy anything."

The seven pubescent super heroes, their arch-nemesis, and Fury's now sixteen-year-old secretary picked up their backpacks and filed out the door. It took a few minutes for them to arrange themselves comfortably in the car, during which Thor's massive muscles knocked everyone out of their seats.

Happy rolled his eyes. _This isn't going to end well._

* * *

The drive to the school wasn't very long. It wasn't even seven thirty when Happy dropped the eight of them off. So, the school was rather empty save for the teachers and faculty preparing for the new semester. Steve led the way into the school and down several hallways until they reached the main office. Fury, knowing Steve was at least somewhat responsible, had trusted the adolescent super soldier to report to the principal and explain that they were the new transfer students. The principal was expecting them. He welcomed the eight of them, only glancing curiously at Loki's shoulder-length hair and Thor's gigantic muscles. Aside from that, the group appeared as normal as any group of teenagers. The principal then gave his new 'students' a brief tour, handed out their class schedules, and showed them where their lockers were. After that, he wished them good luck on their first day and bid them farewell.

The eight of them stood in the hallway. Tony jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to point at his locker which was behind him. Tony's locker was neighbored by Loki's on one side and Waverly's two down on the other. The rest of the group had lockers on the school's second floor.

"All right, Cap. You can go in there willingly or Clint and I can shove you in." Tony explained.

Waverly shook her head. "Honestly, Tony. Can we get a break from you attitude for like a day?"

Tony flashed a cocky smile. "Nope."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You're not shoving Steve in a locker. Other kids are starting to show up and for the love of my sanity, please let's just lie low. If I have to be lectured by Fury one more time, I may just snap."

* * *

Natasha's plan to lie low failed spectacularly. During first period, in which she, Thor, and Steve all had physical education, it quickly became apparent that their group was not going to keep a low profile. They were supposed to be playing flag football. Thor did not understand the concept of a competition without actually using brute force over his opponents. So, naturally, Thor tackled a Freshman into the bleachers, breaking the boy's wrist.

Thor apologized, once he realized that what he had done was indeed NOT the way this 'flag football' was to be played. A couple of Senior's in the class wouldn't hear it though. When the phys ed instructor had left to take the boy to the school nurse, the Seniors surrounded Thor and began threatening him despite the fact that Thor was larger than any of them. Perhaps they thought they had a numbers advantage.

Of course, Steve stepped up and told them to back off. "Come on guys. It was just an accident. He said he was sorry."

The biggest of the Seniors who was still smaller than Thor, glared at Steve. "Listen Short Stack, this isn't your problem. We don't take kindly to bullies here, so step aside and let us handle this."

"Sounds like you're the ones who are the bullies," Steve retorted.

What happened next happened so fast, no one could explain to the teacher what had transpired once he finally returned to restore order. One of the Seniors started it. He took a step towards Steve. Natasha had intercepted and though she had the slim frame of a sixteen-year-old girl, she still tossed the guy over her shoulder like a sack of flour. At that same time, Thor and two of the other Seniors had gotten into it. Thor tossed one of the boys into the bleachers and had the other one in a secure headlock. Steve, his sense of pride overruling the fact that he was skinnier, and weaker, than most girls his age, tried to take on the remaining Senior. The teacher had returned just in time to see Steve get a glorious black eye. The offending Senior, minus his cronies, and Thor, Natasha, and Steve were sent to the principal's office.

When they arrived, Natasha was only slightly surprised to see Loki sitting in a chair outside the principal's closed door.

"What'd you do?" She whispered.

"Brother, have these rude Midgardians mistreated you as they have done me?" Thor asked. The Senior with them shot Thor a confused look.

Steve elbowed Thor, but only managed to hurt his funny bone.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Thor, please stop saying things like Midgard. No one here knows about that. We're in enough shit without people saying we're crazy." Turning back to Loki, Natasha asked again, "What did you do?"

Loki shrugged. "An insolent, and rather odorous, adolescent made a pass at Waverly. I simply put him in his place. The instructor didn't agree with my actions."

Steve sighed. "What'd you do to the poor kid?"

A sly smile crept up Loki's face. "I decided to try the locker thing that Stark and Barton were so eager upon. It is rather fun. I put my own twist on the prank, though."

Natasha gave Loki a look and the god elaborated.

"The fool may or may not be braying like a beast of burden."

"Loki!"

"Well he smelled like one."

Before the conversation could continue, the door to the principal's office opened. The principal lead another student out. To everyone's utter amazement (NOT) it was Tony.

"Fancy meeting you here fellas… and lady fella." Tony said, nodding at Natasha.

The principal scowled. "I see now why your guardian was so eager that I accept you lot into my school. You must have been kicked out of every other school in the city. Never have I seen such disregard for rules… especially on one's first day."

Tony opened his mouth, no doubt to argue, but the principal cut him off. "I'll not have it, Mr. Smith," he said, addressing the young billionaire by the cover name Fury had provided. "Now get back to class before I give you another week's detention."

Tony gave his comrades a wink and then strutted down the hall.

"What'd he do?" Steve asked no one in particular.

"That's none of your concern," the principal snapped. He pointed at Loki. "I believe you were next."

Loki stood and sauntered into the office after the principal.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Tony, Loki, Steve, Thor, and Natasha all had a week's worth of detentions for fighting in class. The five met up with the rest of their group at a round table in the corner of the cafeteria. Bruce and Waverly had had uneventful mornings compared to the others (they had had Chemistry and Literature together) whereas Clint had mouthed off to a teacher and received a detention for being disrespectful.

Once Clint passed his detention slip around the table for everyone else to see, Natasha quickly summed up their morning, then Loki explained what he had done to receive his punishment. Finally all eyes turned on Stark.

"So, Tony what did you actually do?" Clint asked.

Tony made the motion of zipping his lips together, locking them, and throwing away the key.

Natasha huffed and stabbed at the salad on her lunch tray. "Stark, you're irritating as hell."

Bruce meanwhile was shaking his head. "Guys, really? It's the first day and more than half of us have detention. Fury's going to have a fit."

"Well, then that buffoon shouldn't have sent us to this infernal place," Loki snapped. "And what it this refuse that we are expected to eat?!" Loki lifted up a fork-full of some questionable looking meat product.

"It's a school lunch," Waverly said miserably. "They serve better food in prison."

Loki scrunched his nose up and pushed his tray away. "I for one am not eating this garbage. Oh, by the way, is that foul boy still braying like an ox?"

Waverly tried to hide a smile. "He's starting to get some of his voice back… but he still sounds like an animal."

Loki smirked.

"Come on," Steve said, pounding his fist on the table. "This isn't what we're supposed to be doing. We need to keep a low profile. We've all got Algebra after lunch. Let's just sit in the back of the classroom and keep out mouths shut."

"Easier said than done, Rogers." Clint said, putting a hand on Steve's shoulder and patting it. "Easier said than done."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This chapter was inspired by two suggestions left in the reviews, so thank you for that. Keep 'em coming! Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows. I hope you like.**

Chapter Fourteen:

After lunch, there was a thirty minute period called 'homeroom.' Students were assigned to a specific classroom and were supervised by a teacher while they listened to the day's announcements and other school related news. For the remainder of the period, students were free to do as they wished; a study hall or a break from school work.

Thor, Loki, and Steve were assigned to the same classroom for homeroom. The three sat in a corner of the room and listened as the school secretary read the day's announcements over the P.A. system. During this time, Steve had gotten up to get a tissue. While he was out of his seat, Loki slipped a whoopee cushion on the super soldier's desk chair.

When Steve returned, he sat down and a most unflattering 'pfffft' sound rang around the classroom. Steve instantly jumped back up, his cheeks flushed scarlet. The rest of the kids in the room were laughing their heads off, Loki most off all.

Steve looked down and swiped the whoopee cushion off his chair. He glared at Loki. "Where did you get this?" He snapped under his breath.

The homeroom monitor was trying to restore order while Loki got his fit of laughter under control.

"I am the god of mischief, did you forget?"

"Yeah, okay." Steve spat. "But I doubt they have these on Asgard." Steve shook the whoopee cushion. "Did Stark give you this?"

Loki's lips twisted into a sly grin. "I shall not divulge my secrets to you."

From behind Loki, Thor leaned forward in his seat, putting his head next to his brother's ear. "Loki, you will answer the captain's question or I shall force the answer from you."

Loki narrowed his eyes and glared over his shoulder at Thor. However, he said, "Some Midgardian child saw what I did to that fool who was interested in Waverly. He said I must have some 'thing' for pranks if I could get that guy to go along with one. He gave me the device that sounds like a bodily function."

Steve huffed his disapproval and then began stabbing holes into the rubber whoopee cushion with his pen. When he was finished, he crossed the room and tossed the now useless toy into the trash can. When he returned to his seat, he made sure to look before he sat.

* * *

Lunch and homeroom went by far too quickly. The Avengers, Loki, and Waverly were now seated in the Algebra classroom, staring at a blackboard. The eight 'new students' were crammed in desks at the back of the room. The teacher was clearly not pleased at having all of the new transfers in her class; she glared at them from the front of the room while she lectured on polynomials.

At the very back of the room, Clint had his head propped up on his hand, his elbow resting on his desktop. Naturally, he was fast asleep with a slight trickle of drool hanging at the corner of his mouth. In the seat next to him, Waverly was busy trying to wake him up.

"Psst, Clint." Waverly whispered. She glanced at the teacher then back at her brother. "Bro, wake up. You can't get another detention on the first day."

In front of Waverly, Loki snickered. He swiveled around ever so slightly so that he could whisper to Waverly. "Leave your brother be. It would be nice to see the 'good guys' be punished for once."

Waverly rolled her eyes and went back to staring blankly at her text book. It was at that moment that Clint's elbow slipped off the edge of his desk causing his head to 'thunk' onto the desktop. Most of the kids in the class jumped at the sound. Clint, his forehead red as a tomato, jerked up, now wide awake.

"Yeah Mom, I'm up." He mumbled as he looked around the room, blinking.

Tony and Loki both stifled laughter.

"Mister Barton!" The teacher had turned away from the blackboard where she was writing down an example problem. "If it is not too much trouble, would you please pay attention." The teacher narrowed her eyes. "I will not hesitate to give a new student detention on the first day. Consider this your only warning."

Clint mumbled, "Yes ma'am," and turned his gaze to his notebook, his cheeks now as red as his forehead.

"Tried to wake you," Waverly muttered out of the side of her mouth.

On Clint's other side Natasha whispered, "So much for low profile."

"Aw hush, Romanoff," Tony hissed. "Kid's just havin' fun. Watch this." Not waiting for Natasha to respond, Tony slipped a straw that he had pilfered from the cafeteria out from his pocket. He then tore off a corner of a piece of his notebook paper, waded it up, and stuck it in his mouth. When the paper was thoroughly moistened he stuck it on the end of the straw and put the straw to his lips.

Bruce had been watching, despite his attempts to actually pay attention (he had a PhD for crying out loud, high school math was hardly a challenge!). "Stark, don't."

Out of the side of his mouth, Tony said. "You gonna stop me?"

"Stark."

"You and what army, Banner? As a kid, you're nearly as scrawny as Rogers over here." Tony nodded to Steve on his left. Then, he allowed himself a chuckle. "Who am I kidding, you're scrawny even when you're full grown. If it wasn't for your green and angry alter ego, you wouldn't even be on the team."

Bruce had clenched his fists and was breathing rather quickly. Steve, who had been listening, leaned across Bruce's desk. "He's just baiting you, Bruce. Don't listen."

Tony shrugged. "It's true though. If it wasn't for the Hulk, Banner would be just another useless science geek." Tony blew into the straw, launching his spit ball at the back of the teacher's head.

At that exact moment, Bruce transitioned into the Hulk with a roar. Green muscles ripped through his purple t-shirt and the Hulk's enormous legs stretched Bruce's jeans to their limit. The plastic chair crumpled beneath the Hulk's weight.

"Oh great," Natasha said, no longer bothering to whisper.

The rest of the classroom had gone silent. The teacher and the other students were turned, their eyes wide. The Hulk stood where Bruce had been just seconds ago, breathing heavily and growling. He let out a roar and crushed what remained of his desk. The room promptly broke into screams. Tony slumped in his seat, laughing hysterically. Loki also had a grin on his face. It was obvious Clint was torn between amusement and dread.

Natasha rounded on Tony. "Stark you dumb ass! What in the hell made you think this would be a good idea?!"

While Natasha was chewing out Tony, Thor, being the only one strong enough to even attempt to hold back the Hulk, had thrown himself across Banner's shoulders and was clinging to Hulk's massive neck. Meanwhile, Steve danced around the rampaging Hulk, yelling at the top of his voice.

"Bruce! Calm down! Tony's an idiot, we all know that! He didn't mean it."

Students were running around the room, dodging flying desks and text books. Waverly had run to the front of the classroom, climbed onto the teacher's desk, and was attempting to calm everyone down.

Waverly yelled above all the noise. "He's a good guy! Tony just pissed him off! He won't hurt you!"

Waverly's words fell on deaf ears as kids sprinted from the classroom. The teacher, cowering behind her desk, called down to the principal; as if he could fix this. As the teacher was wrapping up her desperate phone call, the Hulk threw a desk through a classroom window. The teacher screamed, dropped the phone, and ran out of the room after her students. The Hulk then jumped out the window and took off into the city.

The room was suddenly quiet. That is, except for Natasha and Tony.

"You are such a moron!" Natasha was yelling.

Tony was still laughing.

Steve had run over to the window and was leaning out it, trying to see where Banner had run off to. "Uh, guys. We gotta problem here."

Natasha stopped yelling once she realized Bruce had gone out the window. "Oh shit."

"Tony," Waverly yelled, climbing off the teacher's desk. "This is all your fault. Fury is going to murder us."

"I thought that was all quite brilliant," Loki drawled. "That woman was boring me to tears."

"Loki!" Thor scolded.

"Guys, as funny as that was, Steve is right, we got a problem." Clint said. He had crossed the room to the door and was peering out into the hall. "The principal's coming and if I'm not mistaken, I hear cops coming too."

Sure enough, the sound of police car sirens was steadily growing louder.

Natasha, ever the levelheaded one in times of stress, made a decision. "Let's get out of here and try to find Bruce. We can't let them figure out who we really are. The media will have a field day if they learn we're a bunch of teenagers." Without waiting for the others to agree with her, Natasha leapt out of the first floor window Bruce had demolished and took off in his direction.


End file.
